


White Knight

by t_shirt



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, WAFF, light lemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_shirt/pseuds/t_shirt
Summary: Destiny weaves an intricate web through the dreams of a determined young man.This one is...very old lol but I hope you have fun. ^-^
Relationships: 1x2 - Relationship, 3x4, 5+all
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	White Knight

White Knight  
Fantasy/Romantic Adventure  
1x2, 3x4, 5+all  
Angst, fluff, WAFF, light lemons

Summary: Destiny weaves an intricate web through the dreams of a determined young man.

Prologue

There is a mist that hovers on the extreme edges of reality. It is the womb of dreams where anything imaginable can happen and the first place I ever saw…him. 

I was a child when the visions began, a lowly pauper with naught to my name other than a pair of pretty, violet eyes. It was these eyes that saved me from the pits as my mistress found them enchanting and insisted that I be allowed to serve as her personal aide. This was the first of my good fortune granting me not only a warm rug by the fire, but privileges not readily bestowed upon a servant because she was not only a Lady of high quality, but scandalously referred to as Colonel Une due to her open minded and often aggressive manor. 

I suppose she thought of me as cute, though it went no deeper than a round face and those eyes she so cleverly utilized in securing my position. I had feared upon my arrival that I would be ill-used as my new mistress had made quite a show of fawning over the odd color of my eyes, but it was made clear very quickly that this fate was not to be. I was taken in and bathed, dressed in a black tunic and given a short sword, a pair of good walking boots and brought before my Lady to stand inspection. 

“Turn around,” she instructed seeming pleased with my obedience until I displayed the very reason I had been sent to auction in the first place. 

“Why am I here?” I asked quite cheekily unable to quail the burning desire to know what was to become of me. 

A man that was obviously already in the employ of my Lady looked crossly at me and moved forward as if to discipline me with the back of his hand, but she stopped him with nothing more than the creasing of her brow. 

“Mind your tongue,” he told me backing off readily under the Lady’s stern glare. 

“You were brought to the block by a priest,” she told me because her tone made it clear it was not a question. “Do you know why?”

“He believes I am a demon,” I spoke clearly not caring how the statement made the women in the room cringe and whisper under their hands. 

“And why would a humble priest think such a thing of a lovely boy?” the Lady grinned. 

I knew very well she already knew the answer and was using this line of questioning in order to make me answer my own. “You want to see my dreams.”

Her eyes narrowed in careful calculation and I felt an odd wind move before she finally backed away and took her seat. 

“Come,” she told me making most of the small assembly gasp when she indicated a pillow on a stool beside her. 

It was most uncommon for a Lady of her stature to take an interest in a servant more or less allow them to occupy the same space as she, but her lips curled slowly when I complied without hesitation. 

“You’re brave for one so young,” she observed with some satisfaction when I plopped down on the stool. 

“I’m nearly fourteen,” I replied haughtily and she openly laughed making me sull up and three of the maidens take their leave. 

“And yet not quite a man,” she commented. 

I didn’t care for her attitude nor was I accustomed to being under such tight restraint. At the church I had free reign to do as I pleased most of the time, which, admittedly, was party to Father Maxwell’s gradual belief that I was possessed of a demon, but it was the visions that got me sold to the auctioneer. This woman had shown me more respect in the short time I’d known her than anyone I had ever known so I held my hand, but it rested on the hilt of my sword in warning at her mocking. 

Her eyes shifted cleverly to my sword, then back to my eyes before she smiled in a way that chilled my bones and asked, “Will you tell me of your dreams…young demon?”

“What interest have you in my dreams?” I asked gripping my sword a bit tighter when the need for flight bubbled inside me. 

She regarded me for a moment, then asked, “Do you believe in the future?”

I thought it a stupid question. “The future does not exist,” I replied taking a roll from the tray one of the maidens was offering my Lady despite the scandalous glare she leveled on me. 

Une seemed amused offering me a tankard of nectar from another platter and waving the girl away. “Yes,” she agreed, which confused me because most people didn’t understand such things. “However, baring ones sudden demise it is inevitable.” I couldn’t argue with that, so I munched on my roll. “I believe,” she went on watching me closely, “that you’re dreams…these visions that so easily frighten the superstitious and confound the curious mind, may be a clue as to what is yet to come.”

“You think it’s the future I see,” I stated having gotten this reaction before. 

“One future,” she shrugged sipping at her drink. “A possibility perhaps.”

“He will come,” I told her knowing, as I always had, the absolute truth of it. 

Her lips curled again and her brown eyes sparkled as she leaned slowly forward and inquired, “Who?”

The vision hit me so hard and so fast I was knocked back off the stool and sprawled kicking and screaming on the floor where the man that had threatened me before dove on me attempting to wrestle me into submission, but when the visions come there is no containing me. He was tossed into the wall like a rag doll and I heard one of the girls shout “Nichol!” as she rushed to his side and Une barking the stern command…

“Don’t touch him!” when another of her men came for me. 

I knew my eyes weren’t right because I could see the fire burning in them from my side of the orbs, but it was the vision dancing in the flames that seized my focus. Lady Une stood before me as she did in real time, but in my minds eye she was wearing the armor of a warrior and her statuesque form stood among the bodies of her fallen foes. To her left was a golden light shimmering lively in the dusky mire and surrounding it a wreath of deepest green. To her right a mighty dragon of darkest pitch, but it was the moment of his arrival as he rose up behind her, his strong body seated in the armored saddle of his massive, white, war horse as it reared up and thrashed its hooves that quickened the dream, but all I could see where those incredible, blue eyes. 

I had seen them so many times, but gazing into their limitless depths never failed to steal my breath away. I knew I was looking at my destiny though I had no idea how I factored into the equation. However, the presence of the others was new and startled me to the point that when the flames finally began to recede I was shaking terribly and unable to catch my breath. 

“Duo?” I heard my Lady calling and knew she was close by though she took great care not to touch me. “Duo? Are you all right?”

“You will conquer them all,” I garbled unable to keep my voice from wavering. I saw the fear and anxiety in her eyes through the tears that were stinging my own and heard the gasped terror of the people in the room before Nichol was suddenly clearing them out and warning them to keep their mouths shut. 

“Duo,” Une spoke again daring to touch my hand and recoiling when the cold burned her skin. 

“He will come,” I told her feeling the darkness coming. “And your reign will begin.”

“Be still!” was the last thing I heard Nichol say before the shadows took me. 

**

“Duo! Wake up!”

I had been known to throw loose objects at the girl from time to time, but she’d made sure there was nothing nearby to hurl. 

“Come on, sleepy head!” she laughed giggling inanely as teenage girls often do. 

“Why must you torment me?” I grumbled burying my head under my pillow and wishing her away. 

“Because,” she laughed dancing close enough to tug at my sheets. “If you’re late my picnic will go to waste.”

Picnic? “Lise!” I growled when my sheet began to disappear, but she merely laughed heartedly and danced out of reach. 

“At least part of you is awake,” she giggled running when my pillow bounced off the wall where her head had been. 

I tend to sleep in the nude in defense of the abhorrent heat that swelters in the summer night, so her early morning intrusions were irritating at best. Something was up though, because she usually wasn’t so forward. In the weeks since I had come to Corsica Manor my life had changed a great deal. My fourteenth birthday, or the day I had chosen as such since my mother hadn’t been around to educate me on the subject, had passed giving me the right of passage and making it possible for Lady Une to put her plan into action. I heard Elise scamper by the door with her younger sister, Carmine, in tow and groaned while I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to will away the insistent problem that was keeping me from rising. A deep sigh escaped my throat when the visions came to taunt me again, images of him riding stoically tall on his pristine mount. I smiled loving the way the wind played with the deep blue folds of his cape and how beautifully his eyes shown in the sparkling sun. 

“Duo!”

“All right!” I growled making a note to pick up a frog for her picnic basket while I rolled out of bed. 

The problem my dreams had left me with was stubborn and irritating since I didn’t have time to deal with it before my morning lesson with Master O, but it still granted me a smile. The dreams weren’t usually as intense as the visions that took me when I was awake, but what I had experienced that night hadn’t been a premonition at all. I knew the difference intimately and understood when the images of my white knight were conjured simply by my own desire. 

“Good morning!” Master O smiled bowing in his usual way. 

“The staff again?” I sighed having mastered the weapon within the first week of my training. I wasn’t exactly unskilled when I came to these people, but the speed with which I learned sometimes amazed even me. 

“Confidence can be a powerful ally,” he told me in his wise and winsome way, but I had never been one easily impressed by theatrics. However, the slight twitch at the corner of his mouth when he added, “But arrogance is often fatal,” gained my attention.

I had gained enough of an advantage to keep me from getting my head cracked open when someone sailed over top of me from behind and my body acted on pure instinct alone and dropped me to the ground so that I crouched in front of my attacker when he landed light footedly five feet in front of me. Sometimes, when the visions come it feels as if I’ve been torn limb from limb, there is no true pain, but I am so disorientated I’ll lash out at anything that comes within reach often flailing so chaotically I damage myself in the process. However, at other times I become acutely aware as was the case when the slight Chinese boy before me suddenly burst into ebony flames. 

In an instant his small frame was encased in the flickering form of a young dragon whose shadowy form melded to him like living armor and though I thought it was merely a representation of who he truly was it was still a terrifying image. I saw the momentary confusion in his eyes when he saw fear flash in mine, but my motto has always been…if it scares you…defeat it. And so I attacked. 

It was difficult to comprehend who I was fighting, so I was surprised when my first blow whished through the empty space above his head. I had aimed for the dragons head unable to separate fact from fantasy and allowed him an opening that cost me a vicious hit to the stomach. I rolled with it, but he wasn’t pulling up like O usually did, so it took me a second to regain my feet. It occurred to me that he must be a student of my Sensei as well when he showed enough integrity to wait until I had gathered myself before he attacked again. 

I blocked, but once again the blow I thought to guard myself against was that of a dragon’s claw causing my jaw to erupt in pain and my body to crash to the ground. When I hit I heard him growl something at O in Chinese, but it was easy enough to understand he was complaining about having been offered such a lame opponent and that’s when my mind flashed on him. He was gorgeous, majestic and grand standing beside his mount in the glow of the coming dawn and his gaze was centered on me. I saw the question in his eyes and wanted desperately to answer, but conversing with visions wasn’t something I had figured out how to do. However, there was one thing I knew he would understand. 

“…is a waist of time!” the Chinese guy was saying having switched to English so I could understand his frustration. 

“Duo?” O called while I pushed myself to my feet. “Are you all right?” he asked clearly concerned for my sanity as well as my body. 

“He is unskilled and weak,” the Chinese guy snipped arrogantly looking down his elegant nose at me. “I see no reason to continue ACK!” 

He spun around twice from the blow before catching his balance and casting a deadly glare my way. I could feel _his_ gaze and the swell of pure, raw energy inside me just knowing _he_ was watching nearly pushed me off the ground as I took my stance and waved my opponent on. When he came I smacked him in the face with the end of my staff, rolled and smacked him on the ass as he went by, then stopped to grin at him while his ears flared red and he gaped at me. 

The next half hour of my life was the hardest fought I had ever known. Wufei, as I would come to find his name to be, was an elite at O’s school and had surpassed every known fighter in the land by the age of nine. He was quick and nimble and dead set on inflicting as many injuries on my person as possible without actually damaging me. I had managed to convince my mind that the dragon was nothing more than a hissing, fire breathing shadow and concentrated my efforts on its master. However, after a time I began to tire and realized that he not only possessed the speed and determination of the beast encasing him, but its endurance as well. I could not win at my present level of expertise, but it was not in me to give up. I kept fighting until my body was so exhausted I could barely breathe and he stepped back to gaze at me appraisingly. 

“Yield,” he demanded holding his staff at the ready before my nose. 

I sucked in another deep breath and eyed the stick angrily as I was on one knee and it was trying to intimidate me with its vibrancy until I stubbornly declared, “No.” My fatigue was a greater enemy than my opponent in that moment because when the dragon hissed and spit its fire my mind forgot that it wasn’t real and I curled into a protective ball on the ground. When I realized what had happened and dared a peek up at him he was staring at me with the most bewildered expression on his face and I burst out laughing. 

“Is he insane?” he asked our Sensei straight faced and I rolled ever harder with mirth because the dragon was wearing the same gawd awful expression he was. 

“Duo?” O inquired cautiously approaching. 

“Have you ever…seen a dragon…gawk?” I laughed fighting to get to my feet. 

“What?” Wufei gasped looking from O back to me before stepping forward as if to engage me in battle again, but O stopped him. 

“Why did you say that?” O asked holding a staying hand out to his irate counterpart. 

“B…because it looks ridiculous,” I chortled. 

“What do you know of dragons!?” Wufei snapped advancing again, but O stepped between us. 

“Only that one surrounds you now,” I chuckled. They looked at each other skeptically so I explained. “It hovers about you,” I told them. “That’s why I couldn’t fight you at first. It was difficult to tell you apart, but I figured it out.”

“Then you truly are a demon,” Wufei surmised. 

“Demon, man or dragon,” I shrugged. “It doesn’t really matter does it?” I asked, then grinned widely while I declared, “I win.”

“You did not!” 

“Wufei,” O sighed pushing him back again.

“I’m still standing,” I jeered dancing about just out of reach. 

“Only because I allowed it!” he snapped attempting to smack me in the head with his staff, but between O’s interference and my quick reflexes he missed. 

“Is he always like this?” I laughed avoiding another blow. 

“You shouldn’t taunt him,” O warned taking the next one for me when I ducked and the staff hit him in the back of the head. 

“Over here!” I teased popping up on the other side. 

“OW!” O barked and I laughed dodging left.

“Be still, imp!” Wufei growled accidentally stabbing O in the ass. 

“Yield!” I cackled. 

“Never!”

“Yield already!” O gasped narrowly evading a blow to the face. 

“Cowardly wraith!” Wufei snapped trying to hit me from over O’s shoulder. “Using an old man as a shield!”

“It’s only fair,” I argued popping between O’s legs to snatch his pants down before dancing away while I laughed, “I haven’t a dragon to aid me!”

I’d never seen a human turn that color before and he forgot in his rage that his pants were around his ankles lurching for me and falling flat on his face while I held my side and roared with laugher and O stood panting and nursing his bruises. He apparently had only one more thing to say. 

“You’re evil.”

“Yes,” I grinned coming to stand over him so that his face and mine were up side down to each other. “But you have to admit…I’m very good at it.”

His laughter was the beginning of a lifelong friendship that I would come to cherish with all my heart. 

**

_She moved through the trees stealthily, every well honed sense acutely attuned to the surrounding brush as she crept along in the shadows. The night was deep and hot providing the perfect circumstance for the hunt, but he wasn’t sure if it was in favor of the huntress or her prey. His heart beat quickly while he watched the woman unaware, her sharp, brown eyes flashing at a sound in the underbrush as her hand gripped firmly to the hilt of her sword. She gasped softly when something moved nearby in the moonlight, her momentary weakness fading quickly while her expression set in pure determination. When the beast burst forth she was ready with a counter attack rolling with the huge cat’s enormous weight, but somehow the encounter had gone bad and she ended up under the beast. She never heard Duo’s anguished scream when the massive lion roared thunderously and…_

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” 

“Duo?!” Wufei barked coming up off his futon. “What’s the matter?” 

“Une!” he gasped. “She’s in danger!”

Wufei took only long enough to absorb the information before dragging him to his feet and tossing him a sword. Duo could hardly breathe as he rushed along behind his friend. Why now!? Why had he chosen to visit the dojo tonight? Why wasn’t he by his Ladies side when she needed him the most!? His lungs burned while his heart hammered and his hand held tight to the grip of his blade while they bounded up the steps of Corsica Manor. 

“Duo?” Haven, a night guard Duo knew well asked in alarm. 

“Where’s Une!?” Duo demanded. 

“In…her chambers…Duo!?” 

Haven was left to catch up with his partner while Duo and Wufei took the stairs three at a time, his determination shining through his rage when he slammed into his Ladies chamber room door busting it off its hinges and sending splintering wood flying everywhere while he shouted, “UNE!”

“Duo?!” she gasped clutching her bed sheets about her as she sat up in shock from her slumber. “What’s wrong?!”

“Where is he!?” he demanded moving about the room to check behind curtains and under furniture. 

Une looked to Wufei, but he not only looked lost, but completely out of breath. 

“Who?” she asked in cautious alarm reaching for the dagger under her pillow while she peered about.

“The lion!” Duo growled. 

Une stood on her bed in sudden fear looking about as if the beast might spring from the shadows, but nothing came to pass. “Are you certain?” she asked nervously clearly unwilling to question Duo’s word. 

“Here was here,” Duo insisted sounding somewhat off balance as his search yielded nothing more than a house mouse that scampered away fearfully. “I saw him,” he insisted looking pale while he turned his eyes to his Lady. “He…attacked you.”

“Is it the future you see?” Wufei mused, but his eyes were still searching the shadows cautiously. 

“No,” Duo replied distractedly following his instincts and going to the window to call to the guards below, “Search the grounds for a possible intruder!”

“You think someone was here?” Une asked stepping down from her bed, but she was still a head taller than either of her guests. 

“He will stand against you,” Duo told her knowing this with utmost certainty. 

“Do you have any idea who it is?” Wufei asked the paling woman. 

She stood silently for a time in which her eyes shifted from warm brown to steely glints before she gathered herself to her full height and revealed, “Treize Khushrenada.”

“Who is he?” Duo demanded. 

“A General of Luxemburg,” she explained though her words wavered in a way neither of them had heard from her before. “I received word today that he has begun an organized take over of Alliance forces.”

“That’s insane,” Wufei stated. “Even if he succeeds he’ll only force Corsica to war.”

“That is his intention,” Duo stated.

It was widely known that the leaders of Luxemburg and Corsica did not see eye to eye. Une had worked diligently to change the governing policies of her home and had made a good deal of progress over the years, though her first priority still had yet to be accomplished as her ownership of Duo clearly proclaimed. It had come to Duo’s attention very quickly that Une’s passion lay in the eradication of slavery, a commodity that Luxemburg held tightly to as it had become their greatest means of revenue. Not everyone in Luxemburg believed in the heinous practices condoned by their leaders, but those who opposed where quickly punished or replaced. General Khushrenada’s move to take over the main body of their military forces would force Corsica to act in order to protect itself from inevitable attack whether it came from the Treize Faction or from Luxemburg’s dictator, Duke Dermail. Wufei saw a shadow in the Ladies eyes that brought a crease to his brow, but it was gone the moment Duo stated, “It has begun.”

**

“Flank right!” 

Duo ducked beneath a low lying limb thrusting his small body through the trees. 

“He’s gone high!” Tauk shouted dashing up a small stream while he tightened the net. 

“Keep him on this side of the river!” Nichol yelled notching an arrow as he moved swiftly over rock and under trees. 

“You’re too slow!” Wufei grinned dipping while he soared by on the ebony wings of his dragon spirit. 

“Cheat!” Duo growled increasing his pace, but there was no way to keep up with his friend since he’d discovered how to synch with the dragon and draw on its tremendous power. 

Wufei laughed loving the high he got simply from the bond they shared while he willed the misty creature to take him higher. His body resided at the center of the beast as it always had, but over the past year Duo had aided him in learning to accept and communicate with the dark spirit that had taken up residence in his soul. After awhile the dragon began to become more visible to the naked eye and the stronger the link between them became the more clearly its form could be seen. This day it was nothing more than a wisp of smoky heat as it beat his powerful wings and carried Wufei wherever he wanted to be. 

“There!” Wufei shouted pointing to a brownish/grey blur in the shadows ahead. “He’s headed for the crossing!”

“Cut him off!” Nichol shouted altering his course. “Kaiku! Go east!”

Duo grimaced forcing his feet faster when the older boy obeyed his father and slipped swiftly through the trees. It had been a long standing rivalry and one Duo took more seriously than he should, but Kaiku was older, stronger and possessed natural skills Duo was forced by his smaller stature to practice hard. He was determined not to be defeated again and used every means available to gain the advantage. It took only one look into the sky to see where Wufei was headed to confirm the alteration in his path and he grinned having notched an arrow before bursting from the brush just as the huge buck launched himself gracefully over the crossing in the river. However, his triumph lasted only until his arrow suddenly pinged and zoomed off in another direction embedding in a tree while the buck thundered away as a second had hit it in midair. 

“Who’s there!?” he demanded stepping in front of Kaiku when he stumbled from the trees. 

“What happened?” Kaiku asked drawing his sword. 

“He did,” Duo replied lowering his weapon. 

Kaiku looked around curiously while his father and Wufei rushed to their sides, but again had to ask, “Who? I don’t see them.”

“He’s there,” Wufei told him indicating a spot beside a tree, but he still had to look twice and squint his eyes before the elegant form of a young man began to take shape. 

“An elf,” Nichol spoke softly as if not to scare him away. 

“No,” Duo said striding boldly forward. “He is no elf. Oi!” he called dropping his bow and stopping at the edge of the river. “What’s the big idea of messing up my kill!?”

“Hunt elsewhere,” the other replied in a tone so soft it was barely audible, but came across as clear as a bright blue sky. 

“There is a war among men,” Duo informed him sternly. “Our enemies have driven off the game in our land. We need to hunt!”

“Aye,” he replied, then repeated, “Hunt elsewhere.” 

“There’s plenty of game in this forest!” Duo argued. 

“This is my home,” the other replied calmly. “None here will die by human hands.”

Duo pursed his lips in frustration and cocked a hip while he thought. “They’re your friends,” he said after a time and smiled when the other nodded. “But they’re animals.” There was no reaction, but he was listening. “Which means they kill each other,” Duo went on smiling while he lifted his hands to indicate his friends. “We’re no different than your animal friends and our families are hungry.”

It was most frustrating when he simply replied, “Eat cabbage.”

“Duo, it’s okay,” Nichol said coming to stand beside him. “We’ll find more game.”

“Find it elsewhere,” the other warned in a much louder tone. 

“Or what?!” Kaiku suddenly shouted. “You can’t stop us from hunting fair game!”

“Kaiku,” Duo warned taking a step back. 

“Well, who does he think he is!” he growled tossing a hand at the stranger. “We have the right to feed ourselves!”

“This is his home,” Duo reasoned tossing an apologetic glance at him. “We’ll need his permission…”

“I’ll not watch our people die while waiting for permission to hunt!” Kaiku roared notching an arrow that he let fly at a passing falcon, but the shaft splintered in midair when the strangers bit into it before it could reach its mark. Before Kaiku could do more than gape another sailed at his head just narrowly missing his temple when Wufei’s dragon lashed out and snatched in from the air and a moment later one of Duo’s shafts thudded into the tree beside the strangers head and his emerald eyes went as wide as plates. 

“That could have been your head!” Duo shouted angrily. “We mean you no harm! We only wish to hunt!”

He was gazing at the still shivering shaft of the arrow that could have easily killed him, but spoke evenly when he replied, “This place is sacred, you cannot hunt here.”

“Is there somewhere else?” Duo persisted not wanting to go through that little scene again. 

He regarded him for a moment looking him over carefully before he said, “Walk with me,” and turned to disappear into the dapple shadows of the canopy. 

“Duo! Wait!” Nichol hissed when he strode forward. 

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Duo replied. 

“We don’t even know what he is,” Wufei reasoned puffing up with his dragon. 

“Relax,” Duo smiled stepping into the trees. 

The moment the leaves closed behind him the temperature dropped five degrees and every shard of light appeared to dance in the air and along the ground making it impossible to locate his quarry until he spoke softly behind him. 

“Will you bargain?”

Duo froze not liking the fact that he had gotten so near to him without his knowing, but answered steadily, “What do you want?”

He knew by the coolness that caressed his skin that his tormentor had eased ever closer and the oddity of his penetrating chill was refreshing against his back while the heavy scents of the forest intoxicated his mind. 

“There is only one thing I desire,” he told him and Duo shivered when the words brushed over his skin and through his flesh. 

“Are all elementals this forward?” he chuckled unable to fend off the drunken mire. 

“We have no need to feed,” he whispered softly making Duo laugh delightedly. “No possessions to covet,” he said daring to run his fingers up his arm. “Which leaves nothing, but…”

“Desire,” Duo cut in gasping softly when he nipped at his ear. “However,” he forced from his lips in defiance of his bodies will to comply. “Were I to give myself to you…I would have to explain it to _him_.”

“It is a reasonable action,” he reasoned. 

“He would not be so reasonable about this,” Duo chuckled. 

“If he could stop loving you for such a deed, then perhaps you should reconsider your choice,” he advised, but Duo merely laughed turning to face him when he smiled…

“It is for your safety that I refuse.”

“No man can harm me,” he assured him stepping closer again. 

“He is the keeper of the Shining Light,” Duo grinned straight arming him. “There is no creature in all creation that is safe from his wrath.”

The elementals emerald eyes narrowed thoughtfully while he eased back and requested, “Bring him to me.”

“I cannot,” Duo chuckled explaining, “I haven’t actually met him yet.”

“You’re toying with me,” he stated in annoyance. 

“Less than what you intended to do to me,” Duo laughed. 

“I could take you anyway,” he said while his emerald eyes flashed dangerously and Duo took a step back under his sudden advance. 

“Is it worth your life?” he grinned when the comment stopped his aggressor dead in his tracks. 

The elemental considered him for a moment before a decision glimmered in his eyes and he stated quite forcefully, “There is _no_ human that I fear!” but the moment he reached his skin sizzled and smoked forcing his arm to turn to a gaseous state and withdraw. 

Duo grinned wider yet beaming with pride while he repeated, “Keeper of the Shining Light.”

“You said he wasn’t here!” the elemental growled helplessly trying to reform his smoking hand. 

“I said we haven’t met yet,” Duo corrected. “But he is always with me.”

“Get out!”

“Now, don’t be like that,” Duo soothed watching with interest while his fingers solidified. “I’m sure we can still make a deal.”

“I have no interest in the others.”

“Isn’t there anyone?” Duo persisted smiling when his emerald eyes shifted cleverly. “There is,” he grinned brightening. “Tell me and perhaps I can help you woo him.”

For a moment he looked hopeful, then slumped and plopped back against a tree. “What could you do when I have failed so many times?”

“I don’t know,” Duo shrugged. “But I’m willing to listen and eager to help.”

**

“What is _he_ doing here?” Wufei grumbled choosing to walk beside Duo in the presence of their new companion. 

“We need his help,” Duo replied adding with a small smile, “And he needs ours.”

“Che!” Wufei snorted eyeing the earth elemental warily while he led them deeper into the woods. 

Kaiku was less than happy to learn that Trowa, as the emerald eyed elemental proclaimed to be named, would be joining them on their trek. It seemed unlikely that a spirit of the earth would aid them in their endeavor for food considering it was their purpose to kill and eat the animals he professed to protect. However, Duo insisted that they trust him and so they followed. Nichol kept his distance and held his tongue having seen far too many happenings surrounding their young, braided companion to make assumptions, but his hand stayed near his sword and his eyes remained watchful. 

They traveled for the better part of the day moving straight southeast into a part of the land none of them had ever ventured into as it was well out of the way of the main routes. The trees were old and thick, but the further into the forest they moved the more abundant the signs of game. 

“Look,” Kaiku whispered eagerly pointing to a hoof print twice the size of the buck they had been hunting in Trowa’s woods. 

“It’s fresh,” Nichol noted glancing about warily as his eyes came to rest on the silent and barely visible elemental before he asked, “May we track it?”

Trowa had not been looking at him when he spoke nor did he bother to answer the question choosing to speak to Duo instead. “For the past hour we have passed over land segregated from the protected forest of my kin,” he explained. 

“Does that mean we are free to hunt?” Duo smiled receiving a nod. 

“Track the buck,” Nichol told Kaiku who hastened to obey dashing off into the brush before he turned to Trowa and inquired, “We have your word you will not interfere?”

“The animals here have been forsaken,” Trowa explained. “It is their destiny to die. That is why they choose to roam here where hunters rarely come.”

“They’re banished from your forests?” Duo asked watching a tree squirrel jump from branch to branch while Trowa gave an almost imperceptible nod that Duo caught only from the corner of his eye. “Do animals sin then?” he asked chuckling when Wufei’s dragon faded into smoky existence and eyed the little rodent hungrily. 

Trowa eased back away from the Chinese warrior, which put a satisfied smirk on Wufei’s lips when he realized the elemental could see his symbiotic spirit and it made him nervous before replying. “Even nature has laws.”

Kaiku burst from a bush at this moment informing them in a hasty tone that he had located the buck and not only was he the biggest he’d ever seen, but he seemed utterly unaware of their presence thus far. There was a ridge to the south that would aid them in the chase and a river northeast giving them a very good chance of herding the beast into the open for a clean shot. Duo flashed Trowa a grateful smile before diving into the underbrush with Wufei hot on his heels. 

“Can we really trust him?” Wufei asked hurrying to keep up. 

“We’ll soon know,” Duo grinned answering the whistled command from Nichol to move east before he urged, “To the sky!”

Wufei growled in frustration, but obeyed letting his dragon spirit fully materialize and lift him above the trees. It was late evening already, but there was still enough light to see the huge buck where it moved from clearing to clearing and his eyes went wide at the sheer size of it. It was by far the largest deer he had ever seen in his life and suddenly the thrill of the hunt rushed though his veins and sparkled in both his eyes and the ebony orbs of his dragon. 

It took them well over an hour to convince the buck to head toward the river where Kaiku expertly put an arrow though its heart bringing it down mercifully and quickly as his father had taught him to do. 

“Look at the size of him!” the young man enthused pulling up the head of his kill by one point of its twenty one point rack. “His head’s almost bigger than me!”

“He’ll feed us for a month all on his own!” Nichol grinned pulling his knife and a length of rope from his pack. 

“Wait till the guys see this rack!” Kaiku laughed preparing to relieve the buck of his massive horns. 

“Leave them,” Duo told him in no uncertain terms, but Kaiku only looked at him as if he’d lost his mind. 

“He’s the biggest buck ever taken!” he argued. “And the trophy is mine!”

“You take those back and every huntsman in Corsica _and_ Luxemburg will swam this forest,” Duo reasoned. “Leave them or our new found hunting ground will be devastated within the month.”

Reluctantly, Kaiku agreed when Nichol and Wufei joined Duo’s side of the argument, but it was clear he wasn’t happy about it. 

Trowa was not seen during the after kill exercises while the animal was trussed up and bled. Each of them wrapped all the meat they could carry in salted skins covering that with pelts that had been soaked in pungent perfume to mask the scent of the fresh meat. It wasn’t until they had strapped their packs on and moved well away from the kill site that the elemental finally reappeared fading in beside Duo without notice until he suddenly gasped. 

“Geez!” Duo breathed holding his hammering heart. “Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

It was the first time Wufei had shown any amiability toward the tall elemental, but he couldn’t help laughing at Duo’s plight. 

“You are pleased?” Trowa asked softly leaning just a little too close to Duo’s shoulder for comfort. 

“Yes,” he replied choosing to bump into the flirtatious elementals shoulder playfully instead of shying away. “Thanks.”

Wufei’s brow knit when he heard Trowa ask, “Then…you will honor our agreement?”

“If I am not at your river on the birth of the new moon you may come for me in my sleep,” Duo grinned, but it waned somewhat when Trowa smirked and replied…

“And so I shall.”

Duo recovered quickly giving into the chuckle hiding in the corner of his mouth before assuring him, “You have my word.”

This appeared to be enough for the elemental as he smiled before suddenly fading from view and Wufei quickly stepped up to take his place. 

“What did he mean?” he asked. “What agreement?”

“We’re going to help him out,” Duo explained. 

“We?” Wufei inquired warily, but received only a wide grin in response that left him feeling more ill at ease than anything else had on their trip. 

** 

Duo smiled and snuggled down into the warmth along his back while his mind wrapped around the softly smiling image of _his_ face. It had been so long since he’d had a vision of him, but his dreams were still as sharp and true as ever. He grinned secretively sighing in contentment when arms encircled him and pulled him close, but it wasn’t until he felt the cool presence of lips along his neck that he realized his dream was in front of him and the warm presence was behind. 

“Elise!?” he barked tumbling completely out of bed while his hands snatched at the cover leaving the laughing girl to look down upon him where he sprawled on the floor. “What in the hell are you doing?!”

“I’ve packed a lunch,” she smiled brightly, but frowned when he growled…

“Get out!”

“Oh, don’t be so angry,” she pished rolling out of the bed. “I only wanted to wake you pleasantly.”

“Do I look pleased?!” he groused tucking the covers around his naked body while he jerked on his shirt and shouted, “You’ve no business in my bed! What if he had arrived and seen such a thing!?”

Her brow knitted crossly while she folded her hands over her chest and mocked, “Him, him, him! It’s been well over a year and we’ve seen no sigh of _him_. You should forget…”

But her words died instantly when Duo rounded a deadly glare on her and stepped forward nearly touching his nose to hers while he warned icily, “Never say that again.”

She smiled nervously, but had clearly gotten the point and backed away. “Well,” she breathed lifting her shawl over her hair while she smiled coyly, “It won’t cause any harm for you to socialize in the meantime.”

He gritted his teeth calling upon a memory of _his_ face to help calm his rage and slammed the door behind her. In the months since he’d come to Corsica she had become ever more diligent in her conquest to gain his affections. Time and again he had explained that his heart was irretrievably taken, but nothing deterred the young woman. She was pleasant enough for the most part, but the early morning visits to his room were going to have to stop. 

“Good morning!” Wufei grinned clapping him on the shoulder when he emerged into the courtyard. “I trust you slept well?”

Duo eyed him suspiciously becoming certain that his morning activities had not gone unnoticed when Kaiku smirked at him from over the saddle of his horse. 

“Right up until I woke up,” he grumbled dredging up a smile for Tom, the page boy that was tending his mount. 

“I see you’re ready in good time,” Lady Une commented striding toward them. Many of the guards and servants in the courtyard snapped to attention or busied themselves with their duties in her presence, but Duo and his friends merely smiled and turned to greet her. “Good,” she smiled pulling on her riding gloves. Elise brought a tall gelding to her side and smiled demurely at Duo receiving a dark scowl in return before the Lady drew his attention again. “We’ll arrive at Darlian’s by nightfall if we keep a good pace. Is there any reason we should be concerned on our journey?” she asked Duo directly considering him carefully when his eyes drifted sadly to the ground and he shook his head. 

Her concern was evident, but she shook it off and allowed only a small honor guard to accompany them. Duo’s visions had all but stopped in recent weeks giving them little insight into the happenings of the war being fought along their boarders and it became more difficult every day to fend off attacks by both the Treize Faction and Luxemburg’s forces. Lady Une had made every effort to reason with the leaders of both rival faction's, but had made little headway while Duo insisted that Treize would be the deciding factor, though his policies did not include the pursuit of slave trades, which was a point on which Une was not going to budge.

However, his ambition to hold power over all the lands as one giving him full reign and essentially setting himself up as king was also unacceptable. The Lady had devised a plan to try to reason with the only person within the folds of Treize’s hierarchy, a young woman known to most of the world as Relena Darlian, the daughter of a count who professed absolute peace, but Une was one of the few who knew the truth. 

The girl was actually the youngest living survivor of the royal blood line and had been placed as the counts daughter when she was born to protect her from those who would use her for their own gain. However, even though she had grown up unaware of her station she had managed to become a presence in the political arena professing her adoptive fathers idea’s of pure pacifism. It was no surprise that she had readily agreed to speak to them because of her adamant belief that all hostilities must stop and though Une knew this to be the fanciful dream of a young girl’s mind she hoped to convince her to speak on Corsica’s behalf. They arrived just before nightfall and were greeted by the young countess herself. 

“Welcome,” the sweet, honey blonde smiled offering her hand pleasantly to Lady Une as she approached the front stair. “I trust your journey was safe?”

“Of course,” the Lady returned flashing a glance at the armed guards that flanked the manor’s high, arched doors. 

Relena noticed the action and sighed softly. “My apologies,” she offered. “But there have been skirmishes near the boundaries of our land and our captain insisted they are necessary. They are here for your protection as well as our own,” she smiled obviously believing the words, but no one in Une’s party was willing to take their hand off their swords. 

Duo and Wufei shifted uneasily in their saddles reluctant to dismount while they searched the parapets and took stock of the growing number of soldiers coming to peer down at them. 

“My Lady,” Nichol warned softly indicating the rising number of men. 

“Captain!” Relena called suddenly hurrying out into the courtyard. “You there! Stand away! You’re making my guests uneasy! Captain!”

The soldiers stood their ground until a young man rode in on a white steed that instantly stole the color from Duo’s face. 

“Duo?” Wufei inquired easing closer to him while the stranger cantered sideways into the yard reining in his mount when he came near the center, but Duo only stared. “Duo?” Wufei inquired in mild alarm when Duo began to visibly shake and Relena smiled and addressed the soldier. 

“Hiiro!” she breathed gathering her skirt to move toward him. “Please, tell your men to retreat. They are making my guests feel unwelcome. When my father agreed to allow a guard I’m sure he didn’t mean to turn the manor into a keep.”

“Duo,” Wufei spoke softly concerned for his companion as Duo’s trembling and white knuckled grip on his reins was beginning to scare him. “What’s wrong?”

A wave from the captain’s hand sent the men on the parapets back into the shadows, but Wufei’s unease only grew as Duo’s breath began to heave when the newcomer reached up to lift his helmet and Duo summarily hit the ground. 

“Duo!” Wufei gasped dropping from his horse beside his fallen friend. 

“Is he all right?” Une asked briskly coming to him as well.

“Oh, my,” Relena breathed clasping a hand to her chest. “Is he faint of heart?”

“Hardly,” Kaiku snorted sliding from his mount as well, but his eyes were trained on the walls and his hand on his sword. 

“Duo?” Wufei called softly lifting his head to pat his cheek. “Hey…what is it?” he asked persisting when Duo began to come around. “Are you all right? Was it a vision.”

“I saw him,” Duo smiled sounding much too excited for someone lying on their back. “I saw him, Fei,” he grinned gripping Wufei’s tunic. “He rode on his white horse and wore a helmet of silver and red and…” but his words trailed off at the strange expression in Wufei’s eyes. 

“You saw the captain of the Darlian guard,” he told him sadly. 

Duo’s brow knit thoughtfully before he pushed himself up and looked over to see his vision still seated on his pristine horse some twenty feet away and grinned so brightly Wufei was inclined to hold him down, but it seemed nothing would stop him from rising. 

“It’s him!” Duo smiled not looking at all like himself while he beamed at the scowling stranger. 

“Hiiro?” Relena wondered curiously looking from one to the other. “He is the captain of our personal guard,” she explained asking, “Do you know one another?” 

“I’ve known him all my life,” Duo smiled stepping forward to inquire, “Hiiro?’ but the captain did little more than glare at him. “It’s a good name,” Duo informed him more giddily than was proper for a young man. “I’ve been waiting for you for so long,” he laughed trying to catch hold of the horses bridle, but the captain back stepped him denying his success. 

“Hiiro?” Relena cut in coming closer as well. “Do you know this man?”

Hiiro considered his smiling face for a long moment before he stated in a strong and confident tone, “I do not.”

“Of course you do,” Duo chuckled moving in so fast Hiiro had no chance to withdraw before he was clinging to his boot. “I’ve seen you in my dreams countless times,” he confessed. “We are bonded, you and I.”

“Duo,” Une cautioned considering the magnitude of the glare Hiiro was leveling on her charge. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure!” Duo snipped gazing adoringly up at the only being he had ever thought to give his heart to. “I would know you even without eyes,” he told him smiling dazedly while he confessed, “I’ve loved you much too long to ever be mistaken.”

“Love?” Relena gasped. “But…aren’t you a…man?” she asked uncertainly turning to Une for confirmation in case she had made a horrible mistake. 

Hiiro again considered him while he smiled up at him, then pulled away as he repeated, “I do not know you,” and Duo’s face fell, but his expression did not reach painful denial until the captain added, “And I see no reason why I would take a man for a lover,” before riding away. 

“Duo?” Wufei soothed coming to his side before he could sink fully to the ground. 

“It’s him,” Duo whispered unable to pull his eyes from whatever vision was dancing in his mind. 

“Perhaps he only looks like…”

“It’s him!” Duo growled trying to push him away, but he refused ducking the blows and pulling him into a tight hug. 

“All right,” he soothed forcing him to relent. “Then perhaps he does not possess your talent of foresight. We’ll work it out.”

“He will love me,” Duo proclaimed finally giving into the embrace. 

The evening passed slowly and though Duo was usually on the forefront when discussing the welfare of his country and home he remained silent for most of the night until the subject of Hiiro and his guards came up. Relena was once again assuring them that the soldiers were only there to stave off any possible threats from the mongrel renegades that had been terrorizing the outer boarders of the Darlian estate as the counts land spanned a great distance and was home to two small villages that served Darlian in return for the use of his land. However, when the young woman turned soft eyes and an adoring expression on the captain of the guard he could no longer hold his tongue. 

“His destiny will call him to arms,” he told her seeing the hope of a simple life and children in her eyes. 

She stiffened and averted her eyes while a gentle blush rose to her cheeks, but did not back down. “I fear your misplaced emotions govern your mind,” she said sipping daintily from her cup. 

“Duo has the gift of precognition,” Wufei informed them drawing a quiet murmur from the room. 

“You don’t say?” Darlian smiled leaning forward curiously. “And what future do you see for us?” he asked clearly more than a little skeptical about Duo’s skill.

“I have seen nothing that would reveal your fate,” Duo told him easily, then turned his eyes to Hiiro and smiled. “But he will return with us to Corsica and serve at my Ladies side.”

“Don’t be absurd,” Relena snorted delicately. “Honestly…”

“He will defeat the forces of darkness,” Duo went on letting his smile grow as he spoke. “He will deliver the people and bring about peace laying it securely in the loving arms of my Lady.”

“Quite a feat for a young captain!” Darlian laughed heartily raising his goblet to Hiiro who sat quietly glaring at Duo. 

“Yes,” Relena chuckled. “I was unaware that you were capable of defeating an entire nation all on your own.”

“He is the Keeper of the Shining Light,” Duo grinned widely and something flashed deep in Hiiro’s blue eyes. “There is no opposition that can defeat him.”

“Good to know,” Darlian nodded in a patronizing way. “But I’m afraid Hiiro and his guard have been employed by the Darlian estate for the rest of the year,” he explained. “So, you see? He will not be accompanying you or anyone else.”

Wufei eyed his friend carefully sliding just a little bit closer in his concern, but the death glare Hiiro was casting Duo’s way did nothing to dampen his smile. The conversation turned back to Corsica and the pressing issues of war, but Duo heard little of it until their tongues grew tired and each said their goodnights. Wufei and Kaiku stayed close to Duo on the trek to their shared room and made sure to secure the door and window before settling in. Nichol would stay by Lady Une serving as her personal guard while they were boarded in a chamber across the hall, but it was all they could do to settle Duo down enough for him to be still more or less lie down. 

“Will you be still?” Wufei chuckled trying to tug his blanket out from under Duo’s ass where he’d rolled over on it. 

“Did you see the look on his face when I told him the prophecy?” Duo giggled drunkenly wallowing about in his bedroll and blanket. 

“Yes,” Wufei replied. “It looked the same as any other time.”

“To you maybe,” Duo grumbled merrily. 

“Why are you so happy?” Kaiku groused once again trying to adjust his pillow when Duo’s writhing dislodged it. “He said he wasn’t interested.”

“He’ll figure it out,” Duo insisted. “And I intend to soak up every moment until then,” he grinned laying back with both hands behind his head to gaze dreamingly at the ceiling, which put either of his elbows in his companions faces. 

Wufei grumbled and rolled over moving as near to the wall as he could while Kaiku did the same and after awhile they drifted off in spite of Duo’s continued fidgeting. Midnight had come and gone before he finally decided if he was going to sleep at all he was going to need to relieve himself and stealthily stole from the room going down the stairs and outside to use the outhouse. The night was crisp and clear giving him a good view of the men watching silently from the parapets, but he felt no threat from them knowing that they were under the command of his beloved. It wasn’t until he was on his way back to his room that he began to feel the presence of eyes upon him, but unlike those of the past this gaze sent a thrill through him and he smiled when he stopped and spoke to the shadows. 

“Have you come for me already?” The silence drew long, but Duo gave no sign of uncertainty turning to face the place where he knew his heart lie. “Or will you choose to prolong the inevitable?”

“How did you know?” Hiiro asked though he still couldn’t see him. 

“I know everything about you,” he replied smiling when his blue eyes came into view. “I know of your strength,” he said stepping forward and reaching for his hand and Hiiro flinched as if to pull away, but relented allowing Duo’s soft caress as he lifted the appendage and held it dearly. “That you can crush raw stone with your bare hands,” Duo smiled while the crease between Hiiro’s eyes deepened. “And of the light that shines deep in your soul,” he said gently leaning closer still. It was the first time he’d seen any visible weakness in the captain of the guard and he smiled knowing that it was he that had caused the tremble in his lips, but his sultry aspirations were thwarted when Hiiro suddenly backed away and asked…

“How do you know this?”

“It’s a gift,” Duo explained enthusiastically. “Hiiro, I’ve seen you so many times in my dreams I know everything that there is to know about you.”

“Dreams are not real,” Hiiro argued. 

“Mine are,” Duo countered. 

“That’s not possible.”

“Isn’t it?” he smiled stepping closer again. “I know that you have no taste for honey,” he told him pressing on at the confusion in Hiiro’s eyes. “I know that your favorite undershirt is green,” he went on daring to reach out and demonstrate by touching a small portion of said garment while he smiled, “and I know that if you are touched just here you...”

“Ah!” Hiiro gasped panting heavily while his eyes went wide with shock and Duo chuckled and backed away. 

“You see?” he smirked triumphantly. “There is nothing about you that I do not know because I…am your destiny.”

It was more than a little frustrating when Hiiro’s brow knit crossly and he growled, “You know nothing of the power inside me!” Duo back stepped under the force of his words, but only enough to give him some room. “It is a curse that has plagued me throughout my life! Nothing good will ever come of it!”

“You will deliver us,” Duo insisted. 

“I can’t save anyone!” Hiiro countered. 

“You will,” Duo proclaimed with such conviction Hiiro was the one taking a step back and his eyes shifted uncertainly when Duo promised, “And I will be the one who guides you.”

Hiiro’s eyes shifted to the floor, the walls and back up again before he explained, “It does nothing but destroy.”

“You only need to control it.”

“It can’t be done.”

“We’ll find a way.”

Hiiro’s eyes came up to capture Duo’s in a moment of blinding clarity as he spoke the horrible truth, “You could easily die by my hand.”

But Duo’s smile only softened when he replied, “To die by your side is my entire life’s ambition.”

Hiiro blushed softly and took another step away before he stated, “Because you love me.”

“Yes,” Duo replied confidently. 

Hiiro looked him over, then over again and sighed. “I feel no desire for men.”

But again Duo merely smiled and replied, “It is not because of my manhood that you will love me.” His eyes fell to the end of Hiiro’s arm where he was flexing the hand Duo had been holding earlier and the question came clear in his mind. “Would you care to test it?”

The reaction was so quick and delightfully adorable when Hiiro’s eyes again went round and wide that Duo couldn’t help but laugh. “Are you…you mean now?” he stammered looking up and down the dimly lit hall. 

“Mm hm,” Duo smiled stepping closer to gently push him back into the shadows. “If you truly have no desire for me, then there will be no harm done right?” he reasoned slowly wrapping his arms up and around his neck. 

“Wh…why are you shaking?” Hiiro asked unable to keep the wavering excitement from his voice as Duo’s long, lean body melted into his. 

“Because,” Duo breathed softly turning enormous, violet eyes up to gaze lovingly into Hiiro’s. “I’ve been waiting for you for a very long time.”

Hiiro chuckled while he fumbled trying to figure out what to do with his hands and nervously inquired, “Then why am I?”

“You’ll have to answer that yourself,” Duo smiled as he slowly closed the distance between them. 

The moment Hiiro realized that what was happening between them was real, that Duo truly wanted him and felt his body begging for their souls to unite the embrace became one motion. Suddenly the uncertainty was gone and all he could think about was tasting those full lips as his hands slid confidently down Duo’s sides eliciting a soft moan from his throat that made Hiiro’s mouth water with anticipation. The trembling in his body was so decadent it made him want things he’d never dared dream of before and the feel of his body so close and sublime made his mind foggy and his head dizzy, then all at once a fire lit inside him that threatened to consume his soul when their mouths met and for the first time in his life the light that lay inside him bubbled and swelled in a way that made him glad to be its host. When they parted it was a slow and reluctant action and neither seemed able to fully retain their balance while they readily reached for the wall to steady themselves. 

“All right,” Hiiro breathed putting a little distance between them. “I’ll give you the benefit of a doubt.”

“You’ll give me much more than that,” Duo grinned clearly still rattled from the kiss. 

Hiiro chuckled, but staggered off down the hall and Duo made his way back to his room knowing full well the captain was suffering from the same stupid grin that had landed on his face. 

**

“What?! What’s the meaning of this?”

“Hiiro,” Relena breathed clutching her hand to her chest. “What’re you saying?”

“You have nothing to fear,” the young captain assured her and her stunned father. “My men will remain to guard your home, but I must return to Corsica with Lady Une’s company.”

Relena flashed the grinning Duo a glare and set her eyes in determination. “I’m afraid you can’t,” she said stubbornly. “We have a contract you see…”

“Our agreement was for my company to protect your home,” Hiiro cut in flat out refusing to look in Duo’s direction. “It is not necessary for me to be here to accomplish that goal.”

Darlian looked thoughtfully into Duo’s star filled eyes while his brow drew together crossly. “May I ask what brought about this sudden change?” he asked drawing himself to his full height, but Hiiro’s only response was…

“You may.”

“Count Darlian,” Une interjected. “It is our belief that Hiiro is to play a key part in bringing peace back to our lands.”

“Yes, yes,” he waved her off. “This, so called, prophecy.”

“Oh, surely you’re not going to believe the delusional claims of an obviously enamored boy?” Relena exclaimed. “Hiiro, you must understand that he’s trying to manipulate you into…”

“Be that as it may,” Hiiro cut her off looking again to her father. “My decision is made.”

The man didn’t look happy, but nodded curtly and bid them farewell.

**

“What’re you grinning about?” Wufei asked his dopey faced friend. Hiiro had taken up point position leading Une with Nichol while the rest of the party followed, but Duo hadn’t stopped smiling since they set out. 

Wufei couldn’t help rolling his eyes when Duo sighed and replied, “He’s finally here.”

“He said he doesn’t know you,” Kaiku reminded him, but the comment only made Duo laugh. 

“He hasn’t even looked at you,” Wufei agreed, but their words of reason bounced off him with little affect. 

“He hasn’t taken his eyes off me even once in his life,” he smiled in full confidence. 

“Perhaps Relena was right,” Wufei chuckled. “You are hopelessly enamored.”

“Then why is he here?” Duo asked. 

Wufei stopped to think it over gazing curiously at Hiiro’s back where he moved along in front of them. “He seems the hero type,” he shrugged. “Perhaps he seeks glory.”

“He follows his heart,” Duo insisted. 

“And you are his heart?” Kaiku smiled mockingly. 

“Why is that so hard to believe?” Duo asked. 

“You’re a man for one,” he replied reasonably. “And he doesn’t even know you.”

“All right, then,” Duo smiled easing his horse a little closer. “Touch me.”

“What?” Kaiku scoffed glancing nervously at the grinning Wufei. 

“Just lay your hand along my cheek,” Duo told him glancing cleverly at Hiiro’s back. 

Kaiku flicked a gaze at the captain as well shaking off the nervousness in favor of proving his point. His hand moved slowly when he reached for Duo’s face and his eyes were wary of any reaction from Hiiro while his confidence grew when there was none as his fingers gently traveled Duo’s jaw. 

“You see?” he began, but it was at that moment that Hiiro’s majestic, white steed somehow miss-stepped bumping into Une’s horse who stumbled into Kaiku’s causing the beast to rear up and drop him on his ass while Wufei and Duo laughed like a couple of loons. Kaiku turned a heated glare Hiiro’s way, but the captain appeared completely unaware of the incident leaving him to catch up and regain his mount in solitary petulance. 

Wufei paid greater attention to Hiiro’s behavior while they traveled and began to notice small idiosyncrasies that gave credence to Duo’s claim. It was nothing overly obvious, on the contrary, the captain seemed utterly oblivious to Duo’s presence, but it did not escape his notice that Hiiro seemed to always know exactly where Duo was and that anytime he appeared to be in need of something it somehow became readily available. It seemed far fetched that Hiiro could be doing these things on purpose, but it was odd that when Duo’s flask ran dry they just happened to come upon a stream and when he sighed and scowled at the sun their trail somehow took them below the canopy. The coy smirk on Duo’s lips for most of the afternoon aided Wufei in dispelling the doubts that perhaps there was something to his belief that Hiiro’s feelings toward him would grow. Evening was pressing in on them before they reached the outer boarders of Corsica as they had gotten a later start than when they left and Hiiro and Nichol were discussing whether or not it would be wise to stop for the night drawing Wufei’s attention to other matters. 

“The forest is not safe,” Nichol was saying knowing it would be another three hours before they reached safe haven and it would be very dark by then giving their enemies more opportunity to attack. 

“We’ve another half hour of light,” Hiiro countered looking around as if to assess the lay of the land. “There is a river south of here.”

Nichol eyed him warily. “You’ve been to Corsica before?”

“No,” Hiiro replied ignoring his skeptical expression. “But the river provides adequate protection on the south,” he stated. 

“Or a means by witch to trap us,” Nichol disagreed. 

“Oh, come on,” Duo groaned. “Wouldn’t you rather sleep in your bed tonight than on the cold, hard ground?”

Wufei’s brow knit while Duo grinned when Hiiro simply stated, “We shall press on.”

“Duo?” Une inquired asking a multitude of questions with her cautious eye, but he merely smiled in a most disturbingly starry eyed way when he replied…

“Trust him.”

Une laughed out loud while Nichol scowled his disapproval and Kaiku downright sulked when she readily declared, “I am not in the habit of trusting strangers, but you, my dear boy, have my full confidence. Mr. Yui…take us home.”

“My Lady,” Nichol said softly falling in beside Une while they followed Hiiro into the trees. “I feel I must advise against this. Should our enemies have learned of our journey it would be far easier to ambush us under the cover of night.”

“Let them come,” Duo grinned spurring his mount onward while he proclaimed, “There is no creature alive that can stand against him.”

Wufei was fervently hoping that his confidence in their new captain was not in vane as they moved deeper in to the woods. Nichol was a seasoned soldier and had just cause to be concerned considering the enemies Corsica now faced and the further they went the more he felt the uneasiness overcome him until his dragon spirit began to fade into view in preparation for battle. 

“What’s wrong?” Kaiku asked though his ability to see the dragon cloak was minimal he was well acquainted with Wufei’s change of mood. 

“Something feels…” Wufei began, but ceased speaking when the sound of a steel blade singing from its sheath whispered in the air. “Duo?” he asked softly turning at his lack of response and starting when he saw the faint light glowing in his eyes. 

“Hiiro.” 

The name was strong, but evenly spoken as if by gentle command, but Wufei’s attention was suddenly drawn away when an arrow whizzed by his head and was expertly snatched out of the air before it could hit Une by his dragon spirit. 

“Ambush!” Nichol shouted brandishing his sword while cloaked men began to pour from the trees. 

Hiiro was in action as well bringing anyone that came within reach to their knees with expert precision, but his head kept swinging around to catch glimpses of Duo where he still sat on his steed in the middle of the fray. Kaiku had dismounted barreling into the enemy with berserker intent as was his way while Wufei had taken to the sky bearing down on the aggressors without mercy. 

“Duo!” he shouted seeing that he had not only refrained from joining in the battle while Une silenced several men who were trying to unseat him. “DUO!”

“Hiiro,” Duo spoke again and though the name was no more than a whisper it rang through the night reaching the captains ears easily and Wufei gasped when he saw the evidence of the light in Duo’s eyes in Hiiro’s gaze. “Don’t be afraid,” he smiled raising his hand toward his counterpart. 

From above Wufei had a perfect view of the battle ground. The sun had set, but it was not so dark under the star lit sky that he missed the events unfolding when Hiiro turned to Duo and held his sword at the ready. There was doubt in Hiiro’s gaze, but determination played upon his lips while Wufei distractedly smashed the skull of a soldier that was sneaking up on Une from behind just before the blade in Hiiro’s hand began to glow. He was captivated by the way the wind suddenly played with them blowing as if from within their bodies and up into the sky as the light surrounding Hiiro grew. 

“Duo?!” the captain suddenly cried looking as if he might explode should he attempt to hold the raw power inside him, but Duo’s reassuring smile calmed him as he softly intoned…

“Trust me.”

All at once the clearing burst into vibrant light that confused and frightened not only Luxemburg’s men, but Une and her party as well. No one was quite sure what was happening at first, but then the light inside Hiiro burst forth from Duo’s eyes, mouth and hands snaking out in deadly tendrils that easily found their marks leaving every enemy lying lifeless on the ground in a matter of seconds. Nichol stepped protectively in front of Kaiku while they watched the serpentine light slowly recede until Duo sat once again upon his horse and night reclaimed the clearing. Wufei gently set down nearly between the two who were staring at each other in no small amount of wonder though Hiiro’s appeared more bewildered and Duo’s an embracing, and all encompassing high. 

There was only one thing on everyone’s mind, but it was Hiiro who spoke as he was the most curious of all when he breathed, “By the gods…what are you?”

Duo did his best to keep the elation inside, but it bubbled up and spilled over making him laugh out loud when he replied, “I am the other half of you.”

“How did you do that?” Wufei asked cautiously looking around at the bodies that littered the ground. 

“I didn’t,” Duo smiled unable to take his eyes off Hiiro. “He did.”

“But it came out of you,” Kaiku commented stumbling uncertainly through the clearing. 

“It’s inside me,” Hiiro confessed gaining their undivided attention. 

“Explain,” Une demanded still holding her bloody blade at the ready. 

“It is a force that resides within me,” the captain explained while he watched Duo’s beaming face carefully. “It’s why I was chosen to lead,” he told them moving his white mount closer to his long haired counterpart. “But it is a curse I have never been able to control.” Duo slid off his horse in unison with Hiiro and stood before him as breathlessly as the captain when he asked, “What happened? Every other time…”

“All you needed was a conductor,” Duo smiled. 

“You should be dead,” Hiiro countered. 

Duo’s smile softened while he raised a hand and let his fingertips brush lovingly along the length of Hiiro’s jaw. “I told you I would guide you,” he reminded him. “You have the power to save us all,” he whispered drifting ever closer. “And together…we will bring peace to this world.”

Kaiku’s mouth fell open when Hiiro slowly gave in and kissed him in a way that made it obvious neither of them were aware of their audience anymore. Une and Nichol bore much the same expression whereas Wufei was scrubbing a hand over his face and sighing in dreadful anticipation. 

The joining was no less powerful than the night before and left them flushed and dizzy when they slowly parted and Hiiro blushed furiously when he realized his hand had crept down Duo’s back to rest along the curve of his ass jerking it back quickly, but Duo’s flushed face refused to let him go far. It was Wufei’s quiet snort that finally broke the spell causing Hiiro to glance at him and elevating the color on his cheeks to dangerous levels when he realized what he’d just done. 

“Can you do that at will?” Une asked not wasting any time getting to the point. 

“No,” Hiiro replied moving to a safer distance from Duo’s willing mouth, but he couldn’t help the smile when confronted by the smitten expression on his face when he explained, “Only when he’s around.”

“Why?” she demanded sheathing her sword while Nichol rounded up her mount. 

“Because,” Hiiro replied pulling himself smoothly into the saddle. “Without him I can’t control it.”

“You mean…you might have killed us all?” Wufei gasped settling in his saddle. 

“Without him,” Hiiro explained, “You would all be dead.”

“Then why did you use it!?” Kaiku growled unnerved by the confession, but Hiiro merely smiled and looked to Duo when he stated…

“Because I trust him.”

Duo didn’t need any help from internal powers to brighten the clearing upon that declaration and fairly floated into the saddle. The rest of the trip was spent in quiet contemplation by most, though Kaiku and Nichol spoke softly to each other from time to time. They were received with warm affection at Corsica Manor by Haven and his men who watched Hiiro warily as even in the deepening darkness he seemed to shimmer upon the back of his pristine mount. When they learned of the happenings on the road their caution redoubled though there was hope in their eyes because they all knew Duo and he simply shone every time Hiiro glanced his way. A detail was sent back to the battlefield to collect the names of the dead and bury the bodies while Une and her company settled into their home. 

“Duo!” Elise sang out rushing to meet him as he crossed the entry hall, but stopped suddenly when Hiiro stepped from behind him and leveled a glare on her that threatened to peel her skin. 

“Elise,” Duo grinned widely stepping aside so she could get a good look at the handsome foreigner. “This is Hiiro.”

She swallowed looking him up and down, then eased in Duo’s direction cautiously while she whispered in a tiny voice, “Is it…him?”

Duo’s vigorous nod not only drained the color from her face, but brought it up a notch in Hiiro’s, though he stood his ground going so far as to lean a tiny bit closer to Duo. 

“H…how do you do?” she stammered making the effort to curtsy properly to Hiiro who merely regarded her arrogantly. The cruelty in his gaze obviously disturbed her and she leaned closer to Duo to whisper, “Are you sure?”

“As I am of my own name,” Duo laughed snagging Hiiro’s arm while he skirted around the stunned girl and led him toward the stairs. 

“Duo.”

“Yes?” he smiled turning at Une’s summons. 

“Where are you taking him?” she asked smugly while she crossed her arms and tapped one toe on the floor. 

Duo’s cheeks heated up while he glanced at Hiiro who suddenly understood and flushed so red he couldn’t look at anyone at all when Duo nervously replied, “Um…to bed?” 

“You’re bed is that way,” Une stated pointing up the stairs. 

“Yes,” Duo nodded as casually as he could. 

The Ladies smile curled while she redirected her hand to another wing of the manor and stated, “His is over there.”

“But that’s the soldier’s commons!” Duo objected. 

“And he is a soldier,” Une nodded. 

“But…!”

“Well,” Wufei snickered passing by them as he headed for Duo’s chambers. “It would hardly be proper for you to share a room considering.”

“You share my room,” Duo grumbled, but chuckled when Hiiro’s brow fell and his dark eyes shifted purposefully to Wufei. 

“Yes,” Wufei agreed tossing in by way of explanation, “But I have no romantic interest, so the point in mute.”

“But…!”

“Duo,” Hiiro cut in laying calming hands on his upper arms. “It’s all right. I don’t mind.”

“Well, I do,” Duo grumbled sulkily. 

“Actually,” Hiiro smiled letting himself relax to the point he was able to cup his face and smile. “I’ll need to get to know the men.”

Duo looked into his eyes for a moment seeing his need to take a step back and absorb everything that had happened in the past couple of days and sighed heavily. “All right, but at least let me show you the baths. You can’t go to bed smelling of battle and dust.”

“Kaiku can show him,” Une cut in. 

“But!”

“You may wash when they have finished,” she went on tugging her gloves off. “Elise.”

“Yes, my Lady?”

“Fill the tub in my private chambers, please.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” she bowed glancing at Duo and Hiiro on the stairs before scurrying off. 

Duo huffed folding both arms while Hiiro was taken away by Kaiku and Nichol looking so adorable Wufei couldn’t help laughing. 

“Come on,” he chuckled clapping him on the shoulder. “There’ll be plenty of opportunity for frivolity later.”

“He is here,” Duo grumbled letting himself be led up the stairs. “That is all the opportunity I need.”

“Have some shame will you?” Wufei chortled, but all he had to say was… 

“My love for him knows no shame.”

**

“Mmmmmmmm,” Duo moaned loving the toasty, warm feeling of waking up in Hiiro’s arms. For so long he’d waited wanting nothing more than to lie in the embrace of the one that had haunted his dreams. “Hiiro,” he whispered reaching out to the decadent heat that surrounded him and his lips parted slowly as he drew his loved one near and came up spitting and cursing when he woke to find Wufei’s foot in his mouth. 

“I didn’t know you cared,” he chortled laughing so hard that tears were rolling down his face when Duo fell off the bed and scrambled for the water pitcher. 

“What are you doing in my bed!?” he rasped washing out his mouth again. 

“Une insisted I make sure you didn’t wake up with Hiiro,” Wufei grinned. 

“What’s her problem anyway?” Duo grumbled stumbling towards his clothes. 

“Perhaps she intends to protect your virtue,” Wufei snickered ducking when a comb came flying his way. 

“She’s only prolonging the inevitable,” Duo sighed gazing out the window and smiling softly when he caught a glimpse of Hiiro doing morning exercises with the guards. 

“You’ve known each other less than three days,” Wufei reasoned pulling on his tunic. 

“I’ve known him all my life,” Duo countered leaning dreamily on the window pane while he watched Hiiro shoot an arrow into the center of a target. 

“Yes,” Wufei agreed joining him at the window. “But he was unaware of you until two nights ago. Everything in his life has abruptly changed,” he pointed out. “And our Lady is overly protective of you,” he added smiling affectionately while Duo blushed. “I doubt she will condone a hasty union.”

Duo sighed again laying his head on his arms when Hiiro paused and turned to look up at them as he replied, “When he comes for me nothing in all of creation will stand in his way.”

Wufei shook his head just to see the smitten look on his face and reiterated the poser, “You’re so sure of him.”

“He is the Light,” Duo smiled. “And I am the channel that will allow him to cleanse this world.”

“You speak of him as if he were a god,” Wufei chuckled resuming his efforts to dress. 

“Perhaps, to me, he is,” Duo laughed, but joined him before they headed downstairs. 

“Good morning, Duo.”

“Hi,” he smiled hiding his satisfaction over Elise’s absence from his room that morning amiably. 

“Are you…well?” she asked flashing Wufei an uncertain glance. 

“Couldn’t be better,” Duo smiled accepting a biscuit from the tray in her hands while he asked, “Have the men had their breakfast?”

“Yes,” she replied brightening anxiously while she revealed, “Your Hiiro has quite a good appetite.”

“Does he?” Duo smiled taking an interest in her words and Wufei sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“Yes!” she enthused seeming happy to have something to speak of that was of interest to him. “He seems particularly fond of Salmidine Melon.”

“Do tell,” Duo grinned taking a large slice of the ripe fruit from the tray. “Thanks!” he smiled leaving her with a happy glow that made Wufei roll his eyes again while he followed him into the yard. 

The exercises were over by the time they stepped into the crisp morning air, but the guards were still milling about the courtyard and Duo smiled to light the heavens when he spotted Hiiro by the far wall tending to his mount. 

“Are you certain you should be advertising the nature of your intended relationship?” Wufei asked glancing warily about while they moved through the seasoned soldiers.

“I don’t care what they think,” Duo replied stepping lively when Hiiro lifted his head to see them coming and ignoring the curious looks his happy trail across the courtyard was garnering from the men. 

“Yes,” Wufei whispered cautiously. “But are you certain you’re intended is as carefree about it as…” but his words died helplessly when Hiiro smoothly accepted Duo into his arms when he stepped up to his side. 

“Morning,” Duo smiled offering up the melon to the slightly blushing captain and Hiiro tried, but failed to contain his smile while he took a huge bite causing the juice to run down Duo’s wrist and making them both laugh drunkenly. 

Wufei tossed the remainder of his biscuit into the air letting the dogs scrabble for it as he gave up the pretences and accepted the coming confrontation when some of the men moseyed closer. Hiiro noticed his frustration, but could offer only a small, sticky smile as he abandoned the melon to Duo. 

“Mornin’,” he offered, but received no more than a sarcastic smirk in return. 

“Have you warmed your sword arm?” Wufei asked bringing a curious scowl to their faces. 

“Yes,” Hiiro replied only then noticing the slow gathering of men behind their friend. 

“Hi, guys,” Duo smiled somewhat nervously stepping casually out of Hiiro’s arms and tossing the melon rind away. “How’s it goin?”

“Is’at him?” Minon ask smiling toothily while he poked a finger at Hiiro. 

“Is that him’,” Duo repeated clearly admonishing the simpleton. “Minon, you’ve been neglecting your speech practice again, haven’t you?”

“Well…I,” the lanky man replied glancing guiltily at the ground. 

“Never seen you get so…friendly with anyone before,” Aldin smirked folding his massive arms smugly while he peered down his nose at them. 

“Yeah,” another agreed. “Since when are you so generous with your affections?”

“Yeah!” several more joined in chorus. 

“Gentlemen,” Duo said calling an instant stop to the questioning by holding out one hand. He gave it a moment in which his smile widened before stepping aside and introducing his would-be mate. “I present to you, Hiiro Yui.”

“We know his name!” Aldin grumbled. “Haven told us that much.”

“And of his captaincy,” another growled. 

“Is’at how he made cap’in so young?” Minon smiled looking Duo over in a way that made Hiiro step forward. 

“Would you care to test his skill?” Duo grinned. 

“Duo,” Wufei warned softly. “Do you think that’s really a good idea considering?”

“I’ll need no aid in whipping these dogs,” Hiiro smirked tossing off his cloak as he strode forward and drew his sword. 

“Who’s first!?” Duo crowed dancing in a circle around the captain. “How about you?” he said pulling Aldin’s massive form into the center of the ring of men. 

“Ah, now,” the huge man chuckled looking down at the slight form standing confidently before him. “I wouldn’t want to hurt the little guy.”

“Go easy on him,” Duo smiled at Hiiro patting him on the shoulder when he commented, “The bigger they are and all.”

“As you wish,” Hiiro smiled going so far as to steel a small kiss that left Duo beaming as bright as the sun while he took a place in the circle beside Wufei. 

“He has control of it?” Wufei asked discretely. 

“Impeccably,” Duo grinned. 

“Draw your weapon,” Hiiro told his opponent. 

“Like I said,” Aldin smiled flexing his huge muscles as he took his stance. “I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Very well,” Hiiro agreed and half the assembly gasped while the other half laughed when he sheathed his sword. 

“You intend to fight me hand to hand?” Aldin chuckled. 

“Duo would see you unharmed,” Hiiro smiled. 

However, Duo belayed this idea when he shouted, “KICK HIS BUTT!”

Aldin grinned apologetically then swung, but by the time the action followed through Hiiro was behind him and he squeaked like a little girl when he jerked his under shorts out of the back of his pants giving him a man sized wedgie that left the onlookers in stitches. Hiiro grinned while he danced out of the way of another wide blow when the irritated man rounded on him flashing Duo a cocky smirk before dropping to the ground and sweeping the big mans feet landing him on his ass with a resounding thud and uproarious laugher from his peers. 

“Is your blade as sharp as your wit?” another man Duo knew as Kahl asked stepping into the circle, which gave Aldin his out. 

The new opponent made both Wufei and Duo anxious with anticipation as Kahl was one of the finest swordsmen they had, but Hiiro showed no sign of faltering when he faced him and drew his sword. A quick demonstration of his skill that sliced quickly through the air and skimmed so near to his body Duo was amazed he hadn’t sliced his clothes gave Kahl cause for caution though, as he was forced to use every bit of his skill to fend off Hiiro’s attack. Still, he was beaten in an embarrassingly short time making way for the next to oppose him. Minon gave good sport and took his lashing in good humor while others grumbled and complained making their excuses while they limped or crawled from the area. With each victory Hiiro’s gaze would wander to Duo where they would share a smile before the next opponent appeared. The commotion had gathered quite a crowd as many of the men were now eager to test their skill against the newcomer until Duo’s jaw hit the ground and Hiiro stopped when Wufei entered the fray. 

“Wufei,” Duo cautioned anxiously. “You don’t have to…”

“Do you fear for my safety?” he asked smirking when he stepped into the circle. 

Duo blanched tossing a wary glance in Hiiro’s direction and lowered his voice even more when he warned, “No man is his equal.”

“That may be true when coupled with you,” Wufei smiled handing him his cape. “But here I’d like to think I at least stand a chance.”

“Wufei!” Duo hissed not liking it one bit, but he ignored him as he strode forward. 

Hiiro looked him over sternly turning a questioning eye on Duo, but all he could do was shrug helplessly. A quiet fell over the gathering as most were well aware of Wufei’s reputation and had fought beside him and his dragon spirit at one time or another. Wufei’s status among them was akin to Duo’s as his natural talents elevated him to a higher level of expertise. He was an elite, which suddenly turned the game into a serious match up. 

Wufei circled slowly holding his expertly crafted katana at the ready while Hiiro prepared for the assault. Unlike the rough soldiers who readily complained about their daily exercises Wufei had embraced the ways of a warrior at a young age and proved his skill with light footed maneuvers that tested Hiiro’s determination and got him tagged on more than one occasion. After more than half an hour of grueling conflict he was feeling more confident than ever showing it in the cocky quality of his strut until Hiiro paused and looked to Duo letting the corners of his mouth curl slowly and Duo laughed out loud when his intended winked and tossed his sword in the air with his left hand, then caught it securely with his strong right arm and someone shouted…

“HE’S RIGHT HANDED!” 

Wufei’s eyes went round while he stepped back and got a better grip on his blade when he realized the captain had been fighting him with his weaker arm all along. It took little more than an attack to discover that Hiiro had indeed been holding back, but he refused to concede until Hiiro’s blade swished by so closely to his face that his dragon cloak erupted all around him forcing him to stagger back else the captain be forced to deal with the dragons fury. The gathering gasped in awe spreading out cautiously from where Wufei stood in all his glory staring disbelievingly at his opponent when Hiiro’s body began to shimmer, but the battle was suddenly over when the captain noticed Lady Une standing regally on the manor steps. When Wufei turned to see her the dragon suddenly disappeared along with any evidence of Hiiro’s Light as the Lady glared at them with indignant disapproval. 

“I knew this was a bad idea,” Duo grumbled charging forward to drag them off toward the gate. “Why do you have to show off?”

“Me?!” Wufei gasped affronted by the accusation. 

“And you,” Duo groused stopping once they were outside and the gathering within had disbursed. “I realize you need to bond with your peers, but what was the point of pushing it so far?”

“Were you impressed?” Hiiro smirked arrogantly and Duo blushed right down to his toes. 

“Well…yes, of course but…” he began loosing the thread when Hiiro smiled at him. 

“Of, for pity’s sake,” Wufei grumbled sheathing his sword. 

“Walk with me?” Hiiro softly inquired offering the suddenly starry eyed Duo his hand, which he took with great enthusiasm until Wufei interjected...

“Oh, no you don’t,” and snagged them dragging them back into the courtyard and out of temptations path. 

Somehow Wufei found himself in the roll of chaperone for the moonstruck pair over the next few weeks. Hiiro had managed to endear himself to many of the soldiers responsible for looking after the manor not only with his skill and loyalty, but his devotion to Duo went a long way towards warming their hearts. He was a favorite among the men who had long advised him to abandon his dreams and pursue a more practical life, so Hiiro’s appearance and interest in the beautiful, long haired diviner set him on a pedestal that both delighted and disturbed him. 

The captain was ever more willing to explore his strange new feelings, but all the talk about his being the deliver of mankind didn’t sit well in his crawl. However, every time the opportunity to dispute it arose Duo would gaze at him with those adoring eyes and he simply couldn’t find the words to dash his hopes. There was also the possibility that he was right and it would fall on Hiiro’s shoulders to bring about peace considering the power that lurked inside him. He recalled the night he had unleashed it and how Duo had gathered and guided the deadly force directing it at their enemies instead of wiping out the entire company has had been the case in times past and felt the stirring of a longing to believe. 

“Shhh!” Duo hissed easing down the stairs that led to the soldiers commons. 

“Why didn’t you just tell him to meet us outside!” Wufei groused checking behind them again, but no one had noticed their stealthy entry. 

“I forgot, okay?” Duo grumbled pushing his companion against the wall when Minon moved by some distance down the hall. 

“How could you forget?!” Wufei hissed angrily. “He’d really come for you, you know!”

“Yes!” Duo hissed shushing him again while they darted down the hall and came abreast of Hiiro’s chambers. “But he won’t because I remembered.”

“You’re so besotted with this one you completely forgot the rising of the moon!” 

“Calm down,” Duo whispered heatedly.

“We’re already going to be late,” Wufei snipped. 

“He won’t be angry when we succeed,” Duo grinned, then gasped when the door suddenly slid open and Hiiro peered at them with bleary eyes and asked…

“Who’re you talking about?”

**

“An elemental?” 

“Yes,” Wufei grumbled spurring his horse to move a little faster. “And he’s not inclined toward patience.”

“Why’re you so nervous?” Duo grinned. 

“Because he’s capable of convincing the wind to strangle you?” Wufei retorted. 

“He’s an earth elemental,” Duo countered. “He has no power over the air.”

“Which is exactly why we are enslaved to this ritual upon every rising of the full moon,” Wufei groused. 

“Are you going to let me in on what we’re doing or am I simply an observer?” Hiiro inquired. 

“Oh, no,” Duo smiled coaxing his horse to step close enough that he could take his hand while he explained, “You are the solution to our problem.”

“I still don’t see how he is going to succeed when we have failed so many times,” Wufei grumbled. 

“He will succeed,” Duo smiled with a confidence that brought a rosy glow to Hiiro’s cheeks. 

They gazed into each others eyes for a long moment in which Wufei went ahead and rolled his eyes before Hiiro suddenly realized what he was doing and cleared his throat. “If it is the moon you desire,” he smiled. “It may take more than the tools I have on my person.”

Duo laughed heartily while Wufei shook his head and replied, “Were it only that simple.”

“He want’s you to capture a wind sprite,” Wufei informed him making his eyes go blank for a moment before Duo giggled. 

“It’s not impossible,” Duo insisted. 

“You’re serious?” Hiiro evenly intoned. 

“I’m afraid so,” Wufei sighed heavily. “But we’ve tried everything. Why don’t you just convince Trowa to find some other…”

“Because true love knows no other,” Duo cut him off happily squeezing Hiiro’s hand, but his smile suddenly disappeared when the ground rumbled and the trees reached out to knock them from their steeds. 

The next thing they knew they were dangling upside down from branches that had somehow come to life and staring into the cross eyes of a pissed off elemental. 

“Who is he?” Trowa demanded indicating Hiiro. 

“He’s with me,” Duo grinned doing his best to adopt a clever pose being upside down as he was. 

Trowa paused momentarily to consider the captain carefully, then snorted and the three of them fell abruptly to the ground. “You’re late.”

“Sorry,” Duo offered brushing himself off while he got to his feet. “But tonight you will have your reward,” he grinned causing the elementals emerald eyes to flash eagerly. 

“You have a plan?” he asked coming much too close to him for Hiiro’s comfort. 

“I have him,” Duo smiled jerking a thumb at his intended, but Trowa backed off looking less than impressed and Duo laughed. “Come on, it can’t hurt, right?” he encouraged. 

“Duo,” Hiiro interjected. “I have no idea how to catch a wind sprite.”

“We don’t really have to catch him,” Duo explained while Trowa wandered to the edge of the clearing and stared mournfully up into the deepening night. “He will come to Trowa willingly,” he went on softly. “All we have to do is find a way to give him form so they can finally be together.”

Hiiro’s brow knit painfully as he gazed at the sorrowful elemental and asked, “They’re in love?” Duo sighed softly and nodded sadly while Hiiro asked the only question that came to mind. “How long?”

“Eons,” Wufei gently interjected while he unpacked a number of odd elements from his bag. 

The tragedy of the situation was not lost on the captain. He was aware of the nature of the elementals and understood that wind sprites held no true form. They were spirits of the air and therefore unattainable by those who depended on flesh and blood to survive. For Trowa, a creature of substance and fiber, it was the worse fate of all to be enamored with a creature he could never touch or even speak with. 

“What do we have to do?” Hiiro asked while a new determination came to light in his sapphire eyes. 

Trowa turned to offer him a grateful smile, but all Hiiro saw was the beaming adoration on Duo’s face just before he lurched forward and kissed him full on the mouth. 

“He can only be seen in the light of the full moon,” Duo explained loath to move too far from Hiiro’s trembling lips, but the captain wasn’t in any hurry for him to retreat. “And then only when he chooses to show himself.”

“Have you had any success at all?” Hiiro asked still somewhat shaken by the force of Duo’s gratitude. 

“We’ve given him a voice,” Wufei explained while he mixed the components that lay about where he sat in the grass. 

Hiiro once again looked to the spindly elemental and wondered aloud, “How did you ever fall in love with such a creature?”

Trowa snorted softly and it was a sad sound that bore the weight of many years of longing while he turned to gaze into the emptiness between the earth and sky and replied, “By first sight alone.”

Hiiro’s brow knit cautiously while he leaned closer to Duo again and inquired, “Does this sprite understand his feelings?”

“Why not ask him yourself?” Duo smiled. 

Hiiro turned again to see Trowa moving with fluid grace as he stepped onto a stone at the edge of the clearing that looked out over the valley below. The night sky was crystal clear and teaming with brilliant stars, but the elemental saw nothing of them while his emerald eyes fell slowly closed and a smile graced his lips when a soft breeze began to play with his hair. 

“Is it ready?” Duo asked Wufei in a hushed tone as if not to disturb the reunion and smiled when he saw the way Hiiro’s eyes began to shine with wonder when the air around Trowa shimmered in the moonlight. 

“Here,” Wufei replied offering Duo a bowel of thick goop he’d carefully concocted using a recipe that had taken them months to perfect. 

“Watch,” Duo whispered to the stunned captain before easing forward and offering the bowel to Trowa. 

It took a moment before the elemental could draw his attention away from the sparkling substance that swirled about his slender body, but he offered a grateful smile when he saw the gift taking it and summarily offering it to the breeze. Duo backed away unable to contain his joy while the wisp of wind curled and swirled about, then dug into the bowel with much enthusiasm. They watched breathlessly while the potion began to work its magic and the shimmering form of a young man faded into view. He was lithe and winsome and as light as an angel’s breath and Duo giggled softly when Hiiro gently intoned…

“Wow.”

“Beautiful isn’t he?” Duo grinned backing into his intendeds strong chest. 

Hiiro nodded letting his hands slip around his waist while he watched Trowa lift trembling hands in an attempt to touch the beautiful illumination that hovered before him, but the pain was clear in their eyes when his fingertips simply passed through the simmering light. 

“We have to help them,” Hiiro stated boldly while Trowa’s eyes clenched shut trying to seal away the tears that spilled down his face anyway. 

The sprite wasn’t any better off and Wufei had to shake himself from the sorrowful captivation of his crystalline weeping. “Do something!” he hissed unable to cope with the utter tragedy once again unfolding in the moonlight. 

“What?” Hiiro gasped incredulously. “What am I supposed to do?”

“I don’t know,” he grumbled. “But _he_ says you can so try something!” he insisted jabbing a finger at Duo. 

Hiiro took one look at Duo’s hopeful expression and felt his heart breaking. “Duo,” he began glancing anxiously at the drama on the stone. “I don’t know what to do. How can I help? Did you see this in one of your visions?”

“No,” he smiled gently taking his hand and placing it on his chest. “But I can feel it in my heart.”

Again Hiiro glanced nervously at Trowa wanting nothing more than to end their torment but…”What do I do?”

“Share your Light,” Duo smiled, but Hiiro looked as if he’d asked him to bear his kittens. “It’ll be all right,” he insisted turning so that Hiiro’s hands rested on his hips and his back against the captain’s chest. 

“It is a force of destruction,” Hiiro reminded him sounding anything but content with the proceedings. 

“You must learn to trust yourself,” Duo advised relaxing back into him. 

Hiiro watched intently while Duo’s head leaned back against his shoulder and rolled slowly so that he could see into his eyes and suddenly all that mattered was feeling that connection between them again, so he closed the distance to gently kiss his lips and felt the slow stirring of heat deep inside him. 

“Duo,” he whispered into his mouth recognizing the coaxing quality of his will as he began to draw on the energy that had so long plagued his life. 

“Help them,” Duo coaxed and Hiiro swallowed hard as the light was already shimmering in his violet eyes. 

“Help me,” Hiiro countered returning the small smile on Duo’s lips before he turned his attention to the pair on the stone. “You there!” he called in a strong voice while he walked Duo a little closer. 

The sprite responded first as he was in a position to see them turning his airy head when they approached and Trowa seemed less than amused by the disturbance, but his brow knit curiously when he saw the soft illumination surrounding them. 

“What is your wish?” Hiiro asked the sprite. 

He smiled softly turning his translucent eyes on Trowa and the air simmered with the whisper of the wind when he replied, “Trowa.”

“Duo believes we may be able to help you achieve this goal,” Hiiro went on. 

“How?” the sprite inquired with growing interest. 

“I have…within me…a…” but the words ceased while he struggled to find an explanation until Duo smiled and supplied…

“Shining Light.” Hiiro chuckled, but let the assessment stand. “It can give you form,” Duo revealed grinning at the obvious excitement the statement caused in both of their companions. 

“Duo,” Wufei interjected uneasily, but Hiiro beat him to the punch. 

“It is a power of great destruction,” he confessed stealing away some of the light from the couples eyes, but Duo brought it back again with two words. 

“Not anymore.”

“Will he survive?” Trowa asked tentatively. 

“Does it matter?” the sprite inquired gaining his full attention. “If there is even the smallest chance…”

“I can’t loose you,” Trowa cut in trying desperately to touch the hand that was hovering over his cheek, but their contemplation ended abruptly when Duo grinned and informed them…

“You no longer have a choice.”

Wufei ducked and covered when he saw the helplessness on Hiiro’s face as his head lolled back and his eyes shone with a light so bright it seeped from his mouth and glowed about his throat. The wind had picked up in the clearing swirling about frantically, but the sprite held his ground turning to gaze longingly into Trowa’s eyes while the light slowly invaded Duo and stole his breath away. A moment later a powerful beam of purest illumination shot from Duo’s mouth engulfing them in a brilliance that allowed Wufei to see only the shadow of their forms while they slowly fell together, but he didn’t realize that they had actually achieved the embrace until the light began to fade and the tall elemental was left sprawled in the grass with his arms full of a bright, little blond that was intent on becoming a part of his flesh. The moment was incredibly beautiful as the sprite wept and kissed the trembling earth elemental while they held each other tight completely unaware of their companions retreat. 

“How did you do that?” Wufei asked once they had traveled a small distance from the clearing. 

“I have no idea,” Hiiro chuckled squeezing Duo’s hand. 

“It was his will,” Duo grinned. 

“So, we’re back to the deity theory?” Wufei sighed. 

“Deity?” Hiiro balked. 

“It’s a difficult concept,” Duo laughed. 

“Duo,” Hiiro said turning to face him warily. “You don’t honestly believe I’m a…”

“Of course not,” he snickered. “It’s just hard to explain in any other terms.”

“This…power,” the captain went on. “It served no other purpose than ultimate destruction before you came.”

“But I’m here now,” Duo smiled softly stepping closer to him. “And together we’re going to set things right.”

It wasn’t that Wufei had never given credence to Duo’s claims as his visions had helped bring them many victories and aided in their fight many times, but the truth of the dreams was largely left up to ones own interpretation. However, as he watched him melt once again into Hiiro’s arms and saw the trembling of their bodies he was, for the first time, inclined to truly believe. 

They set camp and went about the business of covering their impromptu visit to the forest by turning it into a hunting trip. Hiiro woke them just before dawn and proved his skill once again by easily tracking and bringing down a large bore. If they returned with meat there would be no questions about their odd disappearance so they packed it away wrapping it tight in scented skins and returned to their camp to find Trowa and his new companion nestled close to the dwindling fire. 

“Good morning!” Duo sang dancing into the site. “I trust you slept well?”

Trowa looked at him as if he’d lost his mind while the sprite simply blushed and giggled and it was such a delightful sound Duo decided he’d like to hear it again. 

“You’re even cuter with flesh and bones,” he grinned loving the way Trowa’s ears pinked when his lover flushed deeper and ducked his head. 

“We owe you a great debt,” the elemental commented pulling his new lover close. “You have our allegiance.”

“If that’s how you really feel,” Duo smiled going about the business of stoking the fire. “Then give your credence to him,” he said jerking his head toward Hiiro, “because he is where my destiny lies.”

“From where do you hail?” Trowa asked the suddenly stupefied captain. 

“Uh…the east,” Hiiro stammered grinding slowly back into motion. 

“You carry a great burden,” the sprite commented. 

Hiiro considered him uncertainly as no one had ever so easily understood his feelings before and nodded. 

“Quatre,” the sprite smiled causing a curious frown to appear in the captain’s forehead. “You wondered after my name,” he smiled lazing back into Trowa’s arms. 

“Can you hear the thoughts of others?” Wufei inquired. 

“No, but feelings are not so easily hidden,” the sprite replied airily. 

“Will you miss the sky?” Duo asked grinning cheekily at the snuggling pair, but a moment later a cool breeze tickled his neck and Quatre suddenly stood by his side. 

“I think not,” he chuckled once again releasing his human form to speed back to his lover’s side. 

“There’s a handy trick,” Wufei snorted. 

“I believe we’ve just acquired a spy,” Hiiro grinned. 

“Can you remain in that form?” Duo wanted to know. 

“It is this form that is difficult to maintain,” Quatre confessed. 

“It must be hard being forced to endure such a salacious state,” Hiiro smirked while Trowa’s hand gently caressed the sprites pale arm. 

“There are benefits I would sooner die without,” Quatre replied turning gentle eyes on the captain while he solemnly offered, “Thank you.”

“You’ll have amble opportunity to repay him soon,” Duo promised. “Are you aware of the coming war between Luxemburg and Corsica, my home?”

“Yes,” the sprite nodded thoughtfully. “Conflicts among your kind often arise though they offer little more to us than amusement.”

“We don’t find them so entertaining,” Wufei grumbled. 

“My apologies,” Quatre replied inclining his head. “I meant no disrespect, but for those who cannot participate it is impossible to see them as anything more.”

“Yes,” Wufei grinned. “But you are no longer bound to the ethereal plain.”

“We will follow wherever Duo leads,” Trowa stated making him grin and jerk his head toward Hiiro while he said once again…

“I’m with him.”

All eyes turned to the captain expectantly and Hiiro swallowed the sudden presence in his throat before clearing his mind and accepting his fate. “There is upset in Behelle,” he began. “We have secured the towns boarders, but there are members of the Treize Faction who insist the municipality is a part of Luxemburg despite the citizen’s denial of such claims.”

“Behelle has always been considered a part of Corsica,” Duo interjected. 

“Yes,” Hiiro nodded. “But it lies on the southern side of the Cakiiton Mountains.”

“You’re trade routes are dependent upon that pass,” Quatre surmised. 

“You’re aware of our ways,” Wufei commented. 

“As I said,” Quatre smiled. “It amuses me. However, the loss of such an important element would be detrimental to your cause.”

“Agreed,” Hiiro nodded. 

“What can we do?” Trowa asked with growing interest. 

“At the moment there isn’t much that can be done within the city,” Hiiro explained. “However, if we knew exactly what Treize was planning it might be possible to secure the city as our own.”

Quatre’s eyes shimmered with light when he sat forward and grinned, “You want me to act as your spy.”

“If you please,” Hiiro confirmed. 

“Consider it done,” he sang jumping to his feet only to be jerked right back down into Trowa’s lap. 

“Is there any danger to him?” the elemental asked warily. 

“Only if they have discovered a spell that can capture the wind,” Quatre scoffed, but Trowa’s eyes were very serious when he replied…

“I hold you now.”

Quatre smiled softly reaching out to touch his face while he explained, “That is because I have given myself freely over to your will. There is no other who could lay a hand on me.”

“No other,” Duo grinned flashing a cocky glance at his intended while he stated, “Save Hiiro.”

**

In the three months after Quatre’s induction into their group the war had taken a turn for the worse. The sprite proved invaluable by way of collecting intelligence, but for all the information they received Treize seemed to stay one step ahead of them. Trowa became more and more restless the longer the sprite was away and Duo’s irritability over Hiiro’s frequent absences while he aided the ground troops was testing even Wufei’s patience. 

Behelle was the first to fall. They knew it was too late to retain control of the city when Quatre returned with news of the mayors willing allegiance with Treize. Unlike his aggressive counterpart he chose to assimilate key points of interest through coercive persuasion tempting the leaders with riches and power. Dermail preferred the use of force gaining power with each successful raid as the people were enslaved and forced to do his bidding. With the loss of Behelle the trade routes had been almost completely shut down forcing Corsica to fend for itself and though they had the means to survive many of the citizens were ill content over the lack of subsistence. 

“What...is that?” Duo grumbled staring at the flat, round, pasty looking object on his breakfast tray. 

“It’s…grundle bread,” Elise replied wrinkling her nose distastefully at the flaccid disk. Duo poked at it sighing heavily while he slumped back in his chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry,” Elise offered dropping the bread on a table where it flipped about like a dead fish for a moment then lay still. 

“It’s not your fault,” he grumbled feeling bad that her attempt to sooth his pallet had failed. “Thanks for trying.”

Wufei wandered in, but said nothing moving with heavy fatigue toward the hearth where he plopped down in a chair and groaned while Duo tried to hide the giggle that rose into his throat at the rag tag look of him, but cute as he may have been it was the cause of his state of being that stole the smile away. 

“When will they take you off the night watch?” Duo asked reaching to pick at the grundle bread tentatively. 

“Who knows,” Wufei replied without bothering to open his eyes. The silence was more indication than he needed to ask, “Any word from Hiiro?”

“No,” Duo sighed giving up on the bread again as a knock came at the door prompting Duo to call out, “Enter.”

“Good morning!” Kaiku smiled striding into the room, then stopped when he got a look at the depressing sight and tisked. “Is this any way to win a war?” he asked smiling at Elise while he plucked a bit of the grundle bread from Duo’s plate and popped it into his mouth. Duo and Elise marveled while he chewed merrily taking another bit with him when he walked toward the window. 

“Why are you so disgustingly happy?” Wufei rasped managing to open his eyes just in time to see Duo poking at the grundle bread again. 

“We’ve taken Liltingham,” Kaiku smiled triumphantly. 

Duo dared tug a bit of the bread away from its host and sniffed it while he pointed out, “We’ve taken it three times this month. What makes you think we’ll hold it this time?”

“Your attitude leaves much to be desired,” Kaiku replied popping the last of his grundle bread into his mouth. 

Duo watched him chew happily and swallow before flicking a glance at Elise, but she was as dumbfounded as he, so he carefully placed the bread upon his lips and promptly spit it across the room. Elise laughed despite the insult, but Kaiku burst into an uncontrollable fit while Duo sucked down well water as there was a serious lack of nectar as of late. Even Wufei smiled, but that was as much as he could muster. 

“How can you eat that stuff?” Duo rasped wiping his tongue on the sleeve of his shirt. 

“It’s not always the food that brings sweetest to the meal,” Kaiku replied winking at Elise as he breezed from the room. 

Her back went suddenly straight while all the possibilities of those words bounced around her head and Duo laughed out loud when she suddenly bolted for the door. 

“It’s about time he came clean,” Wufei chuckled. 

“You knew?” Duo inquired still a little shocked by this turn of events. 

“He’s not been able to take his eyes off her since she grew breasts,” he laughed. 

“Why didn’t I notice?” Duo wondered. 

“Because,” Wufei smirked closing his eyes again. “You are inexorably preoccupied with someone else.”

Duo smiled softly at the memory of strong arms and gentle eyes, but held his tongue in favor of his friend’s eminent slumber. Once he was asleep he got up and went about the business of pulling off his light armor and shoes tucking a blanket around his hips and placing a pitcher of fresh water beside him. He was just about to head out to the courtyard for the morning report when a stray breeze gave him reason to pause. 

“Quatre,” he breathed when he turned and found the sprite standing by the window. “You’re well,” he smiled having not seen him for over a week. 

Quatre offered only three words that had Duo on horseback and thundering into the hills some ten minutes later. 

“Hiiro needs you.”

He had been fighting hard as was his way. It wasn’t uncommon for the captain to join the ranks depending solely on his warriors skills to secure victory, but there were times when things became grave that he would call upon Duo. It was a last ditch effort because they both knew if they used their combined abilities every last enemy on the battlefield would die. There would be no survivors to tell the tale. Rumors of the times they had enacted the Light had spread through Luxemburg, but most thought it to be a fanciful tale to cover for bad strategies or poor battle plans. Duo knew the truth only too well and locked his doubts away deep inside as he rode onto the front line. 

“Duo!” Haven shouted rushing to meet him and take his exhausted steed. 

“Where is he?” Duo growled frightened for his intended’s safety. 

“On the north ridge.”

It was all he needed to know as he sprang forward and accosted the horse of a passing cavalryman spurring the beast into action and pointing his nose north. He found Hiiro exactly where he expected plowing into the enemy line and each man that faced him fell swiftly to his blade, but there were so many of them even the mighty warrior was beginning to show fatigue. Duo blocked out the fact that some of these men had once been their allies and concentrated on the matter at hand. They could not loose more land to Treize, he already controlled enough of the cities to put a strangle hold on Corsica denying them even the simplest amenities. 

“HIIRO!” he shouted when he felt the moment safe enough to distract him and the relief in the captains eyes when he turned to find him sliding from his horse washed all the darkness away. 

It was only the third time it had come to this and they paused a moment to recognize the regret dancing in the others eyes, then all at once they came together as Hiiro’s strong arms encircled him while Duo wrapped himself around him and kissed him madly. They broke apart only far enough for Hiiro to dispatch another foe, then suddenly Hiiro’s eyes began to glow. By the time the Light transferred to Duo the surrounding enemy was taking notice realizing only too late that the rumors of an ultimate weapon were true. Running aided them none and though many of Hiiro’s peers had seen the spectacle before each and every one of them fell to the ground screaming when the Light exploded from Duo to reach out with deadly force and steal the lives of those who would oppose them away. When all lay quite once again Hiiro held him in his arms and kissed him softly despite his inability to catch his breath. It was over. There was not a man alive in the enemy’s line when Hiiro forcibly picked Duo up continuing the distraction of his kiss while he removed him from the field so the burial could begin. 

“Don’t cry,” Hiiro soothed laying him in the furs that had served as his bed during the advance. 

“Sorry,” Duo breathed wiping the moisture away. 

Hiiro gazed down on him feeling the swelling emotion well up inside as he was taken with the desire to wrap him warmly in his arms and make him forget all the sorrow in his heart. 

“Where’s Wufei?” he asked glancing nervously about as if he might appear. 

Duo looked guilty but replied, “He’s been on night watch. I left him sleeping.”

Hiiro went suddenly pale. “He’s…not here?” he asked unable to keep his eyes from traveling down Duo’s taunt body. 

“No,” Duo softly intoned and Hiiro shivered when the sultry sound of his voice brushed down his spine. 

Softly, he gazed down at him smiling gently while he brushed the remaining moisture from the corner of his eye and knew the certainty of his fate when Duo’s eyes fell slowly closed as he leaned down and kissed him and the sounds of the men scurrying outside faded away as the heat between them grew. So many times they had shared their affection, but always there was their duty to think about, or the constant presence of one of their friends. Wufei, more often than not, had been a steadfast barrier forcing them to wait until a time when Hiiro was as certain as Duo about their fate and Duo knew as the captains strong hand slid down his waist that the time had come. 

He gasped almost fearfully when Hiiro’s fingers invaded his shirt at the hem line sending electric chills all over his body, but the captain paused only a moment to smile at his flushing face before resuming his task. For so long Duo had waited knowing that one day he would be rewarded with the ultimate treasure, a gift he had so many times experienced in his dreams, but nothing, not even the visions of his past could compare to the reality of Hiiro’s touch. He moaned longingly as the captain slowly opened his shirt pulling off his light armor and tunic as well and Duo hissed when their bare chests pressed together. It confused him how he could be so uncertain when he’d gone through the motions so many times in his mind, but the power of Hiiro’s kiss stole his reason away until all that was left was the raw sensation of being slowly assimilated by his handsome lover. 

“Hiiro,” he breathed clinging to him strongly while he rocked them in the dim light. The smoke and chaos of the battle had been forgotten and replaced by the sweet scent of a lover’s musk and the peaceful contentment of ultimate surrender. 

Hiiro growled softly while he looked down on him redoubling his efforts to join them in perfect unity and Duo gasped as his breath came in shallow when Hiiro breached the sanctity of his body and began his preparations. The kisses never stopped as each fed the flames that burned inside them until Duo felt he would loose his mind and begged for haste. Hiiro was already far beyond reason and gave in easily working with his lover to wriggle into a position that would aid their endeavor, then he paused and looked again into Duo’s eyes and suddenly he couldn’t breathe at all. 

It was right there residing in the shadow of Hiiro’s gaze, his destiny, the embodiment of his entire existence shining through. All the pain and doubt had fled into the darkness and all that remained was the purity of Hiiro’s heart while he glimmered and pulsed with the love he was openly offering and Duo grabbed it with both hands gripping his neck tightly as they were slowly joined as one and Hiiro gasped shaking hard when he was seated fully in his incredible heat. 

Duo had no voice and clung to him tighter in response making it clear that he was as high on the encounter as Hiiro, then he let go a loud cry of purest pleasure when Hiiro began to move. The sound carried with it a plea that Hiiro gladly answered as animal lust took control and the small tent was set on fire for the span of their union. Once again Duo cried his name while Hiiro rocked them hard, every mighty undulation driving them closer to the edge until Duo suddenly arched back with his head buried in the furs as he let go a silent scream that shook Hiiro’s bones and called from him the single most incredible feeling he had ever known. Never before had he lost his sight or felt the rumbling of the earth and when his eyes once again obeyed his command to see he found Duo gazing up at him, his skin soaked with sweat and the light of eternity in his eyes and he knew in that instant that everything would be okay. No matter what they faced or the trials they would endure as long as they had each other it would be enough. It took a long moment in which Hiiro was genuinely enjoying their kiss before Duo smiled and explained.

“This is what we will grant the good people of this world,” he told him brushing the dampened bangs from his eyes. “Soon…there will come a time when you will have the opportunity to share the purity of your heart and they’ll all know what it means to truly love another.”

Hiiro didn’t understand, not really, but he trusted his lover implicitly, so he smiled and leaned down to claim another kiss. 

** 

Wufei watched while Hiiro and Duo entered the main hall. Elise stood by his side with the same numb expression, each frozen in time, she with her tray of biscuits and he with his hand poised to attain one, but neither moved while they watched them walk obliviously across the floor. Lady Une appeared on the stair that led to her chambers stopping the moment she caught sight of them as they moved without ever loosing contact with one another into the manor. Hiiro’s arm rested comfortably around Duo’s waist securing him to his side where he spoke softly with him while Duo smiled and replied, each utterly unaware of the soft illumination that surrounded them as they quietly made their way up the stair that led to Duo’s chambers and disappeared from sight. 

Wufei only noticed Une’s steely glare once they had gone and the world slowly ground back into motion, but the color drained from his face when the Lady of the house commanded, “Wufei, I would have a word.”

**

“What in the hell happened to you?” Duo asked absently slicing off another piece of cheese for his mate. 

“Never mention the word ‘repressed’ in the presence of Lady Une,” Wufei grumbled placing the slab of meat Elise had given him over his swollen eye while his companions laughed lightly. 

Hiiro’s lips curled slightly as his smoky, blue eyes captured Duo’s gaze while his lips parted coyly to take the bit of cheese from his fingers. 

“Has anyone seen Elise?” Kaiku asked staring just long enough to make Duo blush and Hiiro’s eyes shift with a feral light. 

“Not since she dropped off breakfast,” Wufei grumbled. 

“You’d be wise to sharpen your blade and clear your mind,” Kaiku advised rising to grin at the besotted pair while Duo slid into Hiiro’s lap. “You’ll be no good for anything with your eyes filled with stars on the battlefield.”

“Dermail is much too busy fending off Treize’s attacks to be concerned with us right now,” Duo smiled loving the way Hiiro’s arm felt around his waist. “Perhaps you should try to enjoy the moments reprieve while you can.”

Kaiku’s lips curled slowly while he watched Hiiro take Duo’s mouth with languid intention, then took his leave and Duo’s advice as he went in search of the wayward Elise. Wufei sat quietly with his meat on his eye until he heard the tell tale rumbling of Hiiro’s growing desire and cracked his good eye open. It was a wondrous sight that met his eyes as Duo slowly moved on Hiiro’s lap as their mouths mated in perfect harmony while the captain’s hand slid slowly into the small of his back signaling the need for a timely retreat. He paused at the door to smile back at the enamored pair wishing with all his heart that a day would soon come when everyone would be granted the opportunity for such happiness. 

“Mmmmm,” Duo moaned loving the way his body fit against Hiiro’s. 

So many times he had felt it in his dreams, but nothing had ever come close to the real thing. He soaked in every nuance, the tangy flavor of his tongue and the way his body shivered with his touch. His scent was something that had been absent from the visions and he breathed deep drinking it in while he drowned him in sloppy kisses that slowly empowered Hiiro’s passion until he suddenly turned them over and pressed him into the seat. 

“Ow,” Duo chuckled wriggling around until he pulled a forgotten spoon from beneath him, then laughed again when Hiiro simply seized it tossing it aside in favor of reclaiming his lover’s savory mouth. 

Again Duo moaned longingly accepting the affection eagerly, but gasped softly when he almost slid onto the floor. “HiiRO!” he laughed when his lover suddenly snapped him up and dumped him on their bed solving both the problem with the tiny accommodations and the barriers that held his treasure captive by ridding Duo of his clothes. They had fallen into a deep purple mire while the captain kissed him gently and let his hands tell him of the sincerity of his heart and Duo softly moaned his reply with every caress of his fingertips. 

“I want to stay like this forever,” Hiiro whispered softly nibbling his ear and smiling when Duo shivered right down to his toes. 

“But then,” Duo smiled shifting his hips, “what would become of this?” 

Hiiro growled low in his chest when he was presented with the reality of his lover’s arousal and Duo gasped when he took matters in hand. For a time the room was silent save for the escalation of Duo’s passionate response, which soon reached a fevered pitch when Hiiro pushed him beyond his limits, then smiled down on his dampened face claiming a small kiss the moment Duo’s breath evened out enough to do so. 

“Do you think Dermail will turn his attention toward Corsica soon?” Duo wondered loath that there might come a day when his lover would have to leave him again. 

“After what happened at New Edwards,” Hiiro breathed gently guiding him to roll on his side where he snuggled in behind him. “I doubt they’re in a hurry to face Corsica in battle again.”

“They will come,” Duo declared groaning wantonly while Hiiro’s hand slid down his side guiding his leg up and over his hip. 

“We’ll deal with that when the time comes,” Hiiro promised rocking his hips forward and Duo gasped gripping the covers tightly as all thoughts of anything but his lover were driven firmly from his mind. 

Hiiro held him close kissing his skin and relishing the sumptuous energy of his body where it glided beneath his hands rocking them slowly and cherishing the moment of being acutely in tune with him. It was all so wonderful Duo had completely forgotten the rest of the world, their troubles, the war; even his closest friends were no longer things that entered his mind as he wrapped himself wholly in the heady presence of his lover until he suddenly gasped when a dark shadow brushed along the edges of his consciousness. Hiiro was too far gone to have noticed the slight change in him while Duo distantly tried to deny it, but he’d felt it so many times before he couldn’t help the fear building inside him. 

“Duo?” Hiiro questioned curiously though he wasn’t disturbed enough by his lovers odd twitch to stop as Duo’s eyes clenched tightly closed and he clung to him all the more tightly, but when he suddenly gasped loudly and threw his head back digging his fingers into Hiiro’s flesh all movement stopped. “Duo?!” the captain called desperately trying to free himself, but Duo refused to let go as the vision took him deeper under the veil.

_A leopardess sat on a tall hill overlooking the great expanse of her kingdom. The wind played stealthily in the tall grass that hid within its reeds the innumerable secrets of her minion’s hearts bringing with it a dangerous presence and Duo’s heart leapt fearfully when he saw the eyes of the lion. He tried to warn the leopardess shouting with all his might, but the wind carried his warning away and he was left to watch helplessly while the lion approached. Confusion filled his heart and his breath stopped altogether when the big cat offered the leopardess his throat kneeling before her and Duo gasped softly when she pounced on him, then watched in stunned silence while they tumbled and rolled happily in the grass._

_The wind played along his skin nudging his mind, but he was intent on the scene as it unfolded and ignored it’s desperate plea while the two cats finally lay still with the lion rising above and laying a gentle paw upon her while it nuzzled her neck and licked lovingly along her fur. Duo shook himself unable to understand the odd meaning of the dream while the wind once again cried his name. It didn’t make any sense considering the state of affairs, so he resisted the growing need to answer the call. When the answer came it was swift and absolute and sent him diving for cover when a huge, maleficent snake charged from the shadows striking the lion with its poisonous fangs while it tried desperately to protect the leopardess, but in the end the lion lay dead and she was left to face the demon snake alone._

“DUO!” 

_His body twitched so painfully he was thrown helplessly into the grass._

“DUO!”

_He could feel the wind gripping him tightly while it whirled more fiercely in the air and stole away the image of the snake slowly coiling around the leopardess, but the importance of the vision was suddenly overshadowed by the sound of absolute terror in Hiiro’s tone._

“DUO! WAKE UP! Please! BREATHE, GOD DAMMIT!”

“H…Hiiro?” Duo choked rolling over when his stomach cramped violently almost causing him to spill its contents onto the floor. 

“Duo!?” Hiiro gasped crawling over top of him, the fearful desperation in his eyes telling him just how distraught he was. 

“I’m…okay,” he rasped though the graveled sound of his voice and inability to catch his breath did little to sooth his lover. 

“You stopped breathing,” Hiiro told him forcing him to roll back over and taking his face in his hands. 

“S…sorry,” Duo tried wishing he would stop moving him around. 

“What happened?” Hiiro demanded looking him over carefully. 

“Vision,” Duo explained. 

Hiiro gaped as if he’d sprouted a third eye. “Do you always stop breathing?”

“I…don’t know,” Duo chuckled feebly feeling the all too familiar fatigue pressing in on him. “But I do usually pass out,” he explained hoping to ease his lovers mind, but Hiiro looked anything but soothed. “It’s okay,” he whispered unable to withstand the coming shadow. “I need to…rest.”

“Duo?” Hiiro called softly laying his head down gently. He looked so very frail in the soft glow of the torchlight. “Duo?” he called again in a broken plea to see the happy light of his eyes whispering upon his lips, but Duo only lay still, his body unresponsive to Hiiro’s touch, his mind as distant as the moon and Hiiro felt the rising of a desperation inside him that slowly shook his bones setting his mind aflame with questions that simply would not wait. 

Wufei’s head snapped up when the sound of Hiiro’s anguished cry penetrated the walls of Corsica Manor calling him to his side with fevered haste. Une was already there when he arrived with Haven by her side, but he paid them little mind when he pushed his way inside. Hiiro knelt on the bed cradling Duo in his arms in a way that just about broke Wufei’s heart, but his fear that something horrific had transpired eased when he saw that Duo was still breathing. 

“Hiiro?” he softly intoned moving cautiously nearer. 

“Why won’t he wake?” Hiiro asked beyond any embarrassment over his tears. 

“Did he have a vision?” Une asked gently. 

“Yes,” the captain sniffled despairingly. 

“It’s okay,” Wufei smiled laying a comforting hand on Hiiro’s arm. “It’s normal for him to sleep after a vision.”

“I can’t wake him,” Hiiro repeated giving in to Wufei’s insistence that he lay Duo on the bed. 

“He’ll wake when he’s recovered from the vision,” Wufei explained. “It’s all right.”

“How long?” Hiiro asked sounding much more determined. 

“It’s hard to say,” he replied looking to Une for guidance. 

“He was well rested,” she commented. 

“Yes,” Wufei nodded sighing softly. “But he hasn’t had a vision in some time.” When Hiiro looked at him inquisitively he explained, “Not since a few weeks before you joined us.”

“Perhaps his presence repressed the dreams,” Une reasoned. 

“I had hoped with his arrival there would be no need for any more visions,” Wufei sighed. 

“My Lady,” Elise interjected easing timidly into view. “Messengers have arrived from the boarders,” she informed her casting a questioning glace at Wufei that he responded to with silent comfort. 

“He will wake when he is properly rested,” the Lady assured the captain who had returned to his watch over Duo’s silent body. “See they are not disturbed,” she told Wufei before leading Haven down the hall. Elise glanced nervously from Wufei to their departing head of house obeying his silent command that she should accompany them. 

Wufei quietly closed the door sinking into a seat and sighing softly when the weight of his duties pressed down upon his shoulders. He smiled while he watched the captain fuss over his charge in spite of it all cherishing the knowledge that his friend had truly acquired what he had so loyally awaited for so long. One had only to look into Hiiro’s eyes to see the unending depth of his feelings for him and it gave Wufei hope that somehow Duo’s other proclamations would somehow come true. 

“How long will he sleep?” Hiiro asked settling down beside his lover. 

“At least the night,” Wufei replied. “Though he hasn’t endured such an occurrence in some time, so the recovery time is uncertain.”

All went quiet for a time while Hiiro gazed silently on Duo’s slumbering face, then he commented in a tone that spoke of his momentary terror. “He stopped breathing.”

Wufei’s left brow rose. “Are you sure?”

“Of course,” Hiiro snipped wrapping his arms comfortably around his sleeping mate, then paused to turn a suspicious eye on Wufei when he failed to respond. “Is that unusual?”

“I don’t believe he’s ever stopped breathing before,” he revealed hating the slightly hysterical light the knowledge brought to Hiiro’s eyes. “But he usually passes out afterward,” he smiled reassuringly watching while Hiiro snuggled up close. “Did he say anything about the vision?” he asked curious as to what Duo might have seen after so long. 

“No,” Hiiro replied adding in a slightly self depreciative tone, “Only that he usually passes out.”

“You see?” Wufei chuckled propping his feet up on a small table. “Even in exhaustion he thinks of your peace of mind. He’ll be fine,” he assured him letting his eyes slide closed, but his brow wrinkled thoughtfully when Hiiro softly intoned…

“He’d better be.”

**

Hiiro’s eyes snapped open just before dawn as his certainty that Duo had stirred burned brightly in his eyes while he rose expectantly above his mate, but Duo’s eyes remained steadfastly closed. It seemed like a lifetime since he’d seen the light in those beautiful eyes and he sighed heavily in despair at being denied the miracle while he shifted his attention to Wufei where he had dozed off in the chair. It took no more than a subtle shift in Duo’s breathing to bring his attention solely back to his mate though, and his heart suddenly raced when Duo’s brow creased. 

“Hey,” Hiiro cooed softly urging him to open his eyes while his own shone with relief when he slowly complied. 

“You’re here,” Duo smiled mustering enough energy to reach out and touch his face. 

Hiiro’s head leaned instantly into the caress while his eyes fell closed as he relished the warmth of his palm and declared, “There is nowhere else for me.”

Duo smiled and accepted the kiss Hiiro offered drinking in the soothing heat of his touch, but as his mind became fully aware so did his memory of the vision. “I have to leave,” he told him wrinkling his brow in defense of the indignant scowl Hiiro beamed at him. “I’m sorry,” he told him wriggling out from beneath him. 

“What are you talking about?” Hiiro asked anxiously making sure to stay within easy reach of him while he crawled from the bed. 

“I’m needed elsewhere,” Duo explained pausing to blush brightly when he noticed Wufei, then hurrying to put his pants on. 

“I’m coming with you,” the captain stated reaching for his shirt. 

“You can’t,” Duo informed him hastily donning his own. 

“Duo,” Hiiro sighed suddenly snatching him into his arms. “Please…”

“I’m sorry,” he breathed embracing him tightly. “You will be needed on the battlefield before my return.”

“I need to be with you,” Hiiro told him holding on just a little bit tighter. 

“You will be,” Duo promised forcing some distance between them. “Soon,” he smiled laying a small kiss upon his lips. 

Hiiro drank him in deepening the kiss until Duo began to shiver in his arms, then crushed him to his chest and brokenly replied, “I can’t…I can’t let you go.”

“Yes, you can,” Duo smiled snuggling in deeper while he revealed, “Because the next time we meet we will bring an end to the suffering of this world.” Hiiro clenched his teeth when he pulled away far enough to look into his eyes, but the deep creases on his brow softened when Duo smiled and promised, “And I will never have to leave your side again.”

“Duo,” Hiiro breathed once again taking his head in hand and kissing him deeply. 

Duo let him have his way savoring the feelings he caused inside him before forcing himself away. “There’s no time,” he explained clinging to the hands that grasped after him when he moved toward the door.

“Where are you going?” 

“I can’t tell you.”

“What?” Hiiro gasped trying harder to grip his arm. “Why not? What did you see?”

“Please,” Duo pleaded almost failing in his effort to free himself from arms he longed to remain in. “Just trust me. I’ll return as soon as I can, but I must go alone.”

“Duo, please,” Hiiro begged, “Do not ask me to abandon you…I can’t…”

“Duo?” Wufei’s groggy tone interjected. 

“Shit,” Duo sighed peeling Hiiro’s hands away while he turned to the dazed Chinese warrior and told him, “Look after him,” just before Hiiro’s eyes crossed and he slumped to the floor. 

“What the…?!” Wufei gasped rushing to his side, then tossing a heated glare at his friend. 

“Keep him safe,” was all Duo said before he disappeared into the night. 

The call to arms came the following morning leaving little time for Hiiro to morn his wayward mate. As his lover had predicted he was needed desperately as Duke Dermail had gathered his forces and was mounting a massive attack on Corsica in an effort to gain the power needed to defeat Treize. His army had already taken the outer lands and marched relentlessly toward Corsica. The troops that already battled were sorely pressed to slow the approaching army down, so every man had been called in to defend their land. Hiiro was forced to put his longing and worry aside and take up his place at the head of their forces leading them toward what would undoubtedly become either their victory or their death. 

“Captain!” a young soldier cried riding vigorously to meet him. 

“Report!” Hiiro commanded not in the mood for the idiot’s smile he wore, but he was not to be deterred. 

“The gods are in our favor,” the young man beamed. “A fissure in the earth has claimed a regiment of Luxemburg’s men to the south.”

Hiiro looked to Trowa who offered him a smug smile causing the captain to smile gratefully before turning back to the messenger. “One down,” he nodded curtly. “Return to your post and prepare to make it two.”

“Yes, sir!” the soldier barked turning his mount to speed away. 

Hiiro’s jaw set while he watched him, but his eyes turned to the horizon before he’d faded from sight. 

“He will return,” Trowa assured his friend. 

Hiiro nodded pushing the longing aside in favor of leading his men, but Duo never once left his mind. They had sent squadrons to flank the oncoming army that attacked from either side in an effort to confuse them, but when they crested a hill some distance outside Corsica they were faced with a force that outnumbered them three to one. Hiiro was well aware that many of the men who fought for Dermail did so under direst. They were farmers and merchants who had taken up arms for no other reason than to protect their families from the dictator’s wrath. It pained him to think that the only way they could win was if he and Duo converged, but that was an act that would leave every enemy before him lying lifeless upon the earth. He paused when his forces came upon the hill and gazed down at the approaching horde wishing with all his heart that there was some other way. 

**

“This way, my Lady,” Haven guided holding the torch in his hand higher so that Une could see clearly. 

She followed him silently navigating her way through the darkened passageway until the raw stone gave way to the smooth surface of milled rock stairs signifying that their journey was near to and end. Haven led her up the stairs to a door that was covered with age and dust, then paused and looked tentatively back to her. 

“Are you sure?” he asked sighing at the stubborn light in her eyes. Nodding one last time he opened the door forcing the creaking hinges to obey and bowed slightly when the Lady walked confidently though. 

Une paused when the door closed behind her questioning her decision for only a moment before ascending the stairs. She paused again when they ended opening onto a dimly lit cellar. Pulling her hood more closely about her hair she moved swiftly through the maze finding the exit in good time. Her breath came in quicker as she made her way down halls she hadn’t entered since her childhood, but she remembered them vividly and wasted no time locating her destination. She paused again checking left then right at the large, double doors before taking a deep breath and entering. 

“Welcome,” came the smooth tenor of a voice she had thought to never hear again, but the years had done little to diminish the affect it had on her heart. 

“Treize,” she replied forcing the tremor from her tone. 

“You came,” he smiled stepping from the shadows. 

Her breath caught when she looked into the eyes of the only man her heart had ever loved. A man that had easily forsaken her, a man that now threatened her home and her people’s lives. 

“What is your proposal?” she snipped needing to hear whatever it was he had thought important enough to call her there for. 

“You’re still as lovely as ever,” he smiled stepping closer, but stopped when she retreated. 

“You said there was a way to end the fighting,” she reminded him sternly. 

“Yes,” he nodded sighing sadly. “But I’m afraid it will require a sacrifice.”

“I will not betray Corsica,” Une snapped resting her hand on the hilt of her sword. 

Treize chuckled choosing to fold his arms instead of respond in kind. “No,” he shook his head knowingly. “You’re heart is as pure and strong as the moon.” Her brow creased while she listened, but her hand remained on her weapon. “I’ve come to understand what you meant,” he told her calling up memories of a lifetime ago. “You were right,” he told her. “I almost lost myself.”

“You lost the moment you allowed yourself to think like them,” she reiterated the old argument. 

He smiled once again moving closer, but stopped when she pushed her sword an inch out of its sheath. “It was your words that saved me,” he told her gazing at her with pleading eyes. “You were right,” he said again. “It took me years to get into a position to defeat Dermail and all I’ve accomplished is to bring about the destruction of your home.”

“You speak as if we have already lost,” she replied arrogantly. 

He snorted, but admiration shown in his eyes for a moment before regretful despair shadowed the light. “Luxemburg marches against Corsica as we speak,” he told her wrinkling his brow curiously when she failed to respond negatively. 

“He will succeed in nothing but to choose the day of his death,” she told him. 

He regarded her for a moment, then seemed to recall something. “Oh, yes,” he nodded smiling wryly. “You’re secret weapon. I understand the success of it is wholly dependant upon the will of those who wield it.” Her brow creased and though she held her tongue he appeared to gain some knowledge from her eyes. “I’m sorry,” he sighed suddenly. “I just find it difficult to believe that you,” he said casting a longing glance her way, “would be willing to sacrifice the sanity of your men no matter what the price.”

“Those who serve Corsica do so of their own free will,” Une informed him proudly. “I couldn’t stop them from protecting the things they love even if I wanted to.”

He considered her for a long moment, then dropped his eyes and replied, “And therein lies the cortex of my ultimate defeat.” He chuckled when she glared as if she didn’t understand. “It was never my intention to condone the enslavement of others,” he reminded her adding sadly, “But my tolerance of such depravity in my search for a solution has undermined the very essence of my cause.” Again his eyes gazed deeply into hers. “You were right,” he told her again. “There is no margin in the dignity of a man.”

“Treize,” she breathed loosing the battle with her tears and he quickly closed the gap to take her trembling hands in his own. 

“I’m sorry,” he told her reaching to gently brush the moisture away. “I’m so sorry…for everything.”

“Will you help us?” she asked as her mind was ever on the conquest of her people.

“We can defeat Dermail,” he told her lifting her eyes to gaze into them intently while he explained, “But it would mean the merging of our lands.”

She blinked, then blinked again pushing firmly away from him while horror settle on her brow. “You mean to take over from within.” 

“No,” he gasped falling unashamedly to his knees while he gripped her hands desperately and revealed, “I am offering you our service.”

“You’re…surrendering?” she deadpanned. 

“A sacrifice made in retribution of the wrongs my misjudgment has caused,” he told her begging, “Please…I’ve ruined it all…but you…you always knew the right way. My men will follow me, but I’ve lost the will to lead them. We need you,” he told her rising slowly to take her in his arms while he declared, “I need you.”

“Treize,” she breathed softly melting in his arms as he kissed her slowly and for a moment all seemed right with the world, then suddenly he spun them around when the sound of a dart hissed through the air gasping when it embedded in his back instead of hers and slumping to the floor. 

“Treize!?” she shouted drawing her sword while she glanced about fearfully as her thin body turned just in time to avoid another of the lethal projectiles, then suddenly a shadow burst from nowhere and all hell broke loose. 

Une bent to shield her childhood friend while the battle raged above them and darts sang through the air, then the sound of swords was heard as the shadows danced in the darkness raining debris down from above until quite suddenly a form thudded on the floor a few feet away and Une’s head snapped up as it was followed by another who stood silently watching her and her face fell into great relief when Duo dropped his hood and rushed to her side. 

“Are you all right?” he asked helping to lift the injured man at his feet. 

“Yes,” she panted. “But he’s been poisoned.”

“Leave me,” Treize coughed painfully glancing warily at Duo, but he paid him no mind. 

“He’ll live,” Duo told the Lady with such confidence she stopped to gape at him. “Can you handle him?” he asked moving on before she’d gotten a handle on it, but she nodded bravely anyway. “Good,” he nodded pulling some medical supplies from his cloak. “I have to go,” he told her making it clear he wished it wasn’t so. 

“Duo,” she called after him, but the words were too many to speak. 

He smiled letting her know he understood regardless and left them to their fate. 

**

“Hiiro!” 

The captain turned just in time to block the powerful blow of another of their enemy and his sword pierced the taller mans chest for an instant before he jerked it free twisting and thrusting it behind him to silence another that meant to run him through the back. He stood taking a moment to look over at where Wufei was rising once again in the air where his dragon spirit clutched a soldier in its talons only to drop him when they reached a height that would serve to disable him. A glance to his left confirmed that Trowa was more than holding his own while the earth itself rose up to aid him blocking attacks from behind and entombing random assailants before they could attack the green eyed elemental. Another moment revealed the presence of Quatre as a man intent on breaking through Trowa’s earthen shield met his maker when the sprite engulfed him stealing away his breath to suffocate him where he stood and Hiiro’s heart broke. All around him was death and discord, everything he longed to change about the world lay right there at his feet, a good deal of it directly under his command and suddenly the sorrow of it all overwhelmed him. 

He could end it…he could stop them all and bring peace back to the innocent Earth, but was it truly his destiny to pass judgment on those who fought so desperately for what their hearts desired? Dermail’s men were slaves for the most part, men forced to fight battles their hearts did not believe in, but they did love their families and would do whatever it took to see that they remained safe. The sons of Corsica fought for their freedom and the freedom of all mankind. Was it truly Hiiro’s destiny to silence them all? Without Duo there was no other way, if he invoked the power of the Shinning Light without him all would perish, but he knew as he watched Wufei fall from the sky having taken an arrow in the thigh they were running out of time. He closed his eyes willing the carnage away, but knew as his mind warned him of an enemies approach there was only one way. 

“AHHHHHH!” he roared lurching forward and all that dared stand before him fell to his rage until he came abreast his mount and pulled himself swiftly aboard. His eyes surveyed the battlefield and he knew in his heart the men of Corsica had lost the day, but the memory of his lovers promise remained vivid in his mind. 

“VICTORY!” he shouted feeling the rush when the men around him echoed the cry and pushed forward in his wake while he charged deeper into the enemy line. Men fell like raindrops to his sword as he let the rage take him and the raw power of the Light bubbled up inside him until it began to seep out sending shards of brilliant death into the fray. Friend and foe alike fell to the will of the Light and Hiiro roared his fury while his control slipped and his body began to glow. His hands shook with rage at the stupidity of it all, but it was his own inability to stop what was happening inside him that truly infuriated him and just as he felt as if the world would slip away he remembered the gentle eyes of his lover. 

“Duo,” he breathed softly unaware that the Light had taken him and any that came too near dropped like a stone. His eyes saw only one vision, the beautiful visage of his lover and the gentle smile upon his lips. 

“I told you I would come,” Duo smiled slipping securely into his arms. 

“Duo?” Hiiro gasped coming back to himself to find that his lover was indeed nestled on his lap straddling his snowy horse while the battle raged on all around them. 

“Did you think me a vision?” Duo chuckled. 

Hiiro gaped, then pulled him close and whispered, “Perhaps that’s all you are.”

“Right,” Duo grunted leaning down to pull a stray arrow out of the heel of his boot. 

Hiiro gaped at it, then looked again at his lover going wide eyed as if he’d only just seen him, then all at once he was kissing him and holding him so tightly he was gasping for air.

“Hiiro!” he grunted poking the ecstatic captain in the ribs to hasten his release. 

“You’re here!” Hiiro beamed kissing him again. 

“Yes,” Duo panted. “And only in the nick of time. We must...” but the sorrow that suddenly filled Hiiro’s eyes stopped him cold. “Hiiro?”

“I…” the captain began pausing to look around at the furious battle while a sad decision settled in his eyes. “I can’t do it,” he told him. 

“Hiiro.”

“Why should they have to die?” the captain questioned showing his pain clearly on his brow. 

“Listen to me,” Duo told him taking his head in his hands. “You are the Keeper of the Shinning Light.” Hiiro’s eyes flashed shamefully, but Duo refused to let him turn away. “ _YOU_ are the Keeper,” Duo emphasized smiling softly when his lover’s brow knit thoughtfully. “If they are to die so be it,” he went on. “If they are to live, then so much the better,” he said wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck. “What you give them is entirely up to you.”

Hiiro sat quietly while he accepted the small kiss Duo laid upon his lips as his eyes moved slowly over the battling men while his mind soaked in the meaning of the words, then Duo suddenly smiled when Hiiro’s lips slowly curled and he turned to gaze into his loving eyes. 

“You knew,” Hiiro smiled pulling him close. 

“I had a hunch,” Duo grinned shifting closer. 

Hiiro grinned widely wrapping him firmly in his arms and the Light began to shimmer in Duo’s eyes as he kissed him warmly. 

“LOOK!” someone shouted when the Light blossomed over a pair of kissing men on the back of a snow white steed. 

“RUN!” the call went out, but too late to save them as the expanding bubble of illumination grew quickly to encompass the battlefield. 

Men fell to their knees as they were overcome rolling in terrified heaps, but the light did not stop at the edge of the fray. Farmers and nobles alike came to stare in wide wonder when the shimmering wall quickly approached, each scrambling for safety that could not be found while the world was swallowed up one pasture at a time. Mountains and plains, oceans and rivers alike succumbed to the inevitable until every last being and creature on the planet had been touched and each mind grew and reached out until every last living thing moved and breathed in perfect harmony. When the world once again reclaimed shadow and form men and women pulled themselves to their feet with the knowledge firmly seeded in their hearts that nothing would ever be the same. 

A woman who often fed the birds in her garden smiled up in wide wonder when one of the sparrows came to light on her finger and her mind was acutely aware of its gratitude as it was aware that she would not harm it. A man of dark skin who had been hunting in the planes thousands of miles away laid down his spear and the army of Duke Dermail rose from the ashes of the fight with smiles on their faces and love in their hearts embracing friend and foe alike while each eye turned to regard the affectionate couple still kissing each other in their midst. 

**

“Mmmmm,” Duo moaned loving the way Hiiro’s lips felt along his neck. 

“If you two don’t slow down no one in Corsica will managed to roll out of bed,” Wufei snickered strolling boldly into their chambers. 

“Sorry,” Duo chuckled rolling from beneath his suddenly grumpy lover. 

“Maybe you should take a vacation,” Wufei suggested brightening Hiiro’s demeanor. 

“A honeymoon?” Duo smiled peering back at his now smirking mate. 

“Somewhere far away,” Wufei chuckled plopping down in a chair. “Where your activities won’t so easily affect the citizens.”

“I keep forgetting how intricately attuned you are to your subjects,” Duo grinned rolling back over to wrap his arms around Hiiro’s neck. 

From the moment the cleansing began Hiiro became connected to the creatures of the Earth, sky and seas on a much deeper level. For a time everyone enjoyed the hypersensitivity marveling over how easy life had become simply because they truly understood each other, but it was only Hiiro who retained the connection. 

The momentary insight had proven to be all the people needed to set their hearts on a path of redemption as each learned things from the other that eased the way for compassion and generosity. In the short time afterward the world had set itself right, war had been abolished and slavery was a thing of the past. Even Duke Dermail repented choosing to serve out the remainder of his life in retribution for his crimes by starting a school dedicated to the education of former slaves and their children. 

Treize was healed the moment the light contacted him and he and Une were to be married the following spring, which would bring together Corsica and Luxemburg in a unification that would henceforth be known as Sanc and resided over by the true Queen, Relena. The girl was more than ready to assume her role having understood a great deal of what the world had learned before the cleansing, but afterward any thoughts of winning Hiiro’s heart had taken flight. She understood the depth of their feelings and praised them openly for having the courage to follow their hearts winning a great number of her subjects over in doing so. It was all just as Duo had foreseen and Hiiro couldn’t stop himself from stealing another kiss despite the fact that it would wash the countryside with warmth. 

“Mmmm,” Duo moaned laughing playfully when Wufei sighed heavily. 

“We could build a house in the Malitan hills,” Hiiro suggested and Duo beamed. 

“That’s fifty miles from anyone,” he grinned. 

“That’d help,” Wufei nodded adding slyly, “If you wouldn’t mind being out there all alone?”

“I think we can manage,” Duo laughed giving into the temptation to tease his lover by nibbling just under his chin. 

“I’ll have a hut built straight away,” Wufei promised standing to leave. “You can live there while your house is under construction. 

“Mm, k,” Duo breathed already lost to his lovers careful affection. 

Wufei smiled while he closed the door turning his feet toward the day secure in the knowledge that as long as Hiiro and Duo were around peace and prosperity would reign supreme.

owari :)

**Author's Note:**

> Write it, draw it, create it, sing it, SHARE IT. ~ Sunhawk 2019


End file.
